This is impossible isn't it?
by Cleo13RoseQuartz
Summary: "Lady Josephine is there anything I can assist you with?" the guard asked to Ciel.  "I believe that I'll be okay, I would like to grieve alone…" he said then the guard left. "Lady Josephine?" Artemis asked in amusement. "Shut up." Ciel retorted
1. Chapter 1: Transfer students

My second fanfic~! wee~

By the way, this is shounen ai and probably will reach... um... THAT.

so for those who hate/don't like shounen ai (trust me, you don't know what your missing) this is probably not applicable for you but it's your choice~!

I DO NOT OWN KUROSHITSUJI, ARTEMIS FOWL AND OURAN HIGH SCHOOL HOST CLUB!

* * *

"Haruhi!" Hikaru shouted as he dashed towards the 'cross dressing' female and grabbed her left arm, Kaoru instantly popping to grab her right arm. Haruhi exhaled a deep sigh then wore a weary expression. "What is it this time Hikaru?" Haruhi whispered.

Kaoru nudged Haruhi's waist then grinned evilly. "We have transfer students!" Kaoru enthusiastically shouted. Haruhi's eyes widen, unlocked the twins' arms with hers then faced the both of them who are now holding each others' waist.

"Students? With an S?" Haruhi asked. The two devilish twins grinned evilly then nodded. "Yes, with an S. Two of them to be exact." They said in unison, two of their fingers pointing up. Haruhi frowned, turned away from the twins and walked away, the two of them in her trail.

_3__rd__ music room…_

Haruhi entered the room while the twins are chatting behind her. "Daughter~!" Tamaki enthusiastically shouted as he tried to hug Haruhi but failed when Haruhi dodged it flawlessly.

"Kyouya sempai, do you know about the two transfer students?" Haruhi asked as she strode away from Tamaki and the twins who are currently poking him. "Transfer students huh?" Kyouya whispered beyond his book.

He turned a page the looked for information. "Here it is, the first one is Ciel Phantomhive. He is the leader of the Funtom Company that manufactures toys and sweets in England. He is only 13 years old and an orphan. His parents are Lord Vincent Phantomhive and Lady Rachel Phantomhive." Kyouya cited.

"The next one is Artemis Fowl II. He is Irish and a child prodigy. He has the highest tested I.Q. in Europe." Kyouya paused for a second to let the idea sink in.

He once again took a deep breath and continued. "Master Fowl lost his father, Artemis Fowl I in an arctic expedition, the sinking of the _Fowl star_. And because of this, his mother, Angeline Fowl had a mental breakdown." Kyouya adjusted his glasses and read on.

"Surprisingly, Artemis Fowl has retrieved his father from the mafia and cured his mother from her mental breakdown." Kyouya slammed his journal then once again adjusted his glasses.

"It seems that we have two interesting students coming to our school." Kyouya whispered with his all famous smirk.

* * *

I'll be updating as soon as I can! Everything is welcome! from comments to flames! Hey I'm a newbie, of course I need expert opinions~! hehe~


	2. Chapter 2: Manors

2nd part!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

enjoy reading~!

* * *

_Phantomhive manor…_

"Sebastian can you explain to me why do I have to attend this academy?" Ciel frustratingly commanded although he's aware of what the reason he's just releasing his stress to his loyal butler.

"Young master, we are going to visit Japan because we have some cases to solve." Sebastian said as he straightened the ribbon of his Master's clothes. Ciel sighed then once again looked at the letter which was just sent earlier this morning.

"Get my luggage ready Sebastian, I wish to finish this case promptly." He said as he massaged his aching temples.

_Fowl Manor…_

"Mother, father, I believe that me transferring to another school is just ludicrous." Artemis Fowl II complained while entertaining himself with a game of chess in his laptop, currently defeating the chess master.

_The idea of me entering a school is already ridiculous…_ he thought as he rolled his eyes. "Artemis, son, I believe that it is time for you to converse with children your age. Staying here inside the manor is unhealthy for you." Artemis I said as he ran his fingers through his son's hair, receiving a deep frown from Artemis in return.

Artemis I looked at Angeline, his deep blue eyes pleading to convince Artemis in agreeing. Angeline sighed then knelt in front of her son, removing the laptop from his lap and held his hands.

"Arty, dear, we're doing this for your sake. Sooner or later you have to communicate with others. And I am expecting for you to attended even just one club okay?" She said as she stroke her son's cheek.

_I like it better when we were living in a crime… _ Artemis thought with an inner sigh. An idea flashed into Artemis' mind "What about Beckett and Myles?" he asked. Her mother stood up and kissed his forehead.

"They will be attending the school near yours Artemis so I need you to watch over them too…" Angeline said as she clipped Artemis' hair on his ear.

Artemis sighed wearily and took his laptop. _You're lucky because mother interrupted our match._ He thought as he glowered at the computer screen. He stood up, carried his laptop and walked away. He stopped halfway at the stairs.

"Very well mother, I shall be attending this school. But I am only there to expand our business, Japan is a technologically advanced country so I'll give it a try." He said while a thought ran in his mind _although Haven is a million times more advanced but I'm just doing this to make up with the three years,_ he thought, then _I better inform Holly about this._

* * *

Thanks for reading! Comments Criticisms and Flames are welcome~! I need improvement so I'm grateful for it. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to the Club!

3rd part~! once again,

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

enjoy reading~!

_

* * *

The next day in Ouran academy,_

Haruhi is staring at the window beside her, currently day dreaming about what she's going to prepare for dinner. "Hey, Haruhi!" Hikaru whispered from behind her. Haruhi decided to ignore but when she felt a paper thrown to her, she just had to turn towards Hikaru.

"They're coming today!" Kaoru enthusiastically whispered. "Who?" Haruhi asked, her face flushed with curiosity. "The transfer students!" Hikaru whispered with a huge smile plaster across their faces.

Haruhi didn't notice the tension building up in their classroom. She saw two new faces entered the room. _ Probably the transfer students_ she thought. When she examined the both of them, she noticed that the two look almost alike except for the pirate like eye patch covering the guy's right eye, although the other seems to wear a single contact lens in his left eye.

They sat in distance, although it is very visible about the girls are swooning over the two. _They could be valuable members of the host club_ Haruhi absent mindedly thought.

The teacher made an entrance by tripping at a wooden plank on the floor. Snickers and giggles can be heard at the room while avoiding an eye contact with the red faced teacher.

Haruhi turned towards the two and saw that they are both wearing irritated looks in their faces, their minds probably darting at the teacher calling her an… _Idiot… _thought Artemis and also Ciel.

"Silence everyone." The teacher said after recovering her 'grand fall'. She cleared her throat and tapped the board twice. "As you have noticed, we have two new faces in our class. They are Ciel Phantomhive," _EARL!_ Ciel thought grudgingly while containing his temper. "and Artemis Fowl." _MASTER!_ thought the Irish prodigy who is having an unusually contained temper.

After a couple of (nonsense as what the two refer it) classes, the school bell finally rung. Students dashed towards the cafeteria leaving the three of them behind (Ciel, Artemis and Haruhi). Haruhi rustled through her back pack, looking for her missing bento then she remembered that she left it at the counter of their kitchen.

_Stupid me_ she thought as she palmed her forehead. "Is cross dressing encouraged here Fujioka-san?" one of the transfer students suddenly said, his voice sophisticated and high leveled, not even a hint of Irish accent in his fluent Japanese accent.

Haruhi turned towards Artemis then to Ciel who are currently tapping his desk, obviously annoyed. _Great… cross dressing…_ he thought as he once again remembered the time when he wore the silly pink dress and almost got caught by Elizabeth.

Haruhi once again turned towards Artemis who is currently taping his chin with his fountain pen. "You think I'm a girl Fowl-kun?" Haruhi uncertainly asked. Artemis placed his pen down and met Haruhi's eyes. "I don't think, I know." He answered.

Haruhi's eyes widen at the confidence that the guy showed her. "To tell you the truth Fujioka-san, I do agree with Fowl." Ciel said as he placed his fingers below his chin. Haruhi's bewilderment reached its limit then stared at the two. "Can I borrow some of your time?" she asked.

Haruhi led the both of them inside the 3rd music room and went inside. "Welcome~!" the group said, with roses falling down in front of her. Ciel and Artemis looked at the group as if they're a bunch of idiots packed together.

"My daughter~ you came late~!" Tamaki shouted as he once again tried to hug Haruhi which is another failed attempt.

"Kyouya sempai, they know." Haruhi refreshingly said. Kyouya adjusted his glasses and opened his book. "Tamaki, I would like you to dismiss all clients for the day." Kyouya ordered. "But mo-" "at once." This time Kyouya is threatening Tamaki with his glare.

Tamaki pouted then 'romantically' did what Kyouya said. Kyouya sighed then shook his head. _I have anticipated this… _he thought. "Who are they Haru-chan~?" a little boy asked, the stuff bunny cuddled into his arms.

"They are transfer students Honey sempai." Haruhi patiently answered. Honey dashed towards the two and showed his cutest smile. "Hi I'm honey~ and this is Usa-chan~!" he shouted as he held the plush bunny in front of the two.

Both of the new arrivals stood still, not caring about what the little boy is saying. "You look like twins." Honey frankly said. The two rolled their eyes at the statement.

"You seem to know about Fujioka Haruhi's secret." Kyouya said as he approached the two. Artemis rolled his eyes then looked at Haruhi. "It's quite obvious in my opinion." He stated and Ciel nodded in agreement.

"You are Ootori Kyouya, am I right?" Artemis said, looking at Kyouya. "Yes Master Fowl, I indeed am Ootori Kyouya." Kyouya proudly said. Artemis crossed his arms and sunk deep in his smart head.

"What do you want us to do here?" Ciel interrupted, his lips curved into a frown. Kyouya placed his book down, looked at the other host club members then smirked. "Tamaki, you know what to do." Kyouya said as he leaned on the counter.

Tamaki plucked a rose from the vase then touched it to his lip. "Artemis Fowl and Ciel Phantomhive~ welcome as the new members of the host club~" Tamaki announced.

"Members?" the two exclaimed in unison.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING~! COMMENTS FLAMES AND CRITICISMS ARE WELCOME~!


	4. Chapter 4: Hellish training?

Yay 4th chapter~! here it goes...

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS~!

enjoy reading~!

* * *

"Yes, members…" Kyouya said as he adjusted his glasses. Artemis opened his mouth, about to object but a thought ran in his mind. _And I am expecting for you to attended even just one club okay _a club… thought Artemis. Ciel touched his forehead and gently massaged it. _This might lead into some clues at the crime…_ he thought.

"I'm in." Artemis regrettably said."The same goes with me…" Ciel followed. "Hohohoho~!" a weird laugh boomed at the white hall. Artemis and Ciel looked around defensively when they heard a motor roaring together with the odd laugh.

"Very well Ciel Phantomhive, Artemis Fowl! I shall facilitate with your hellish training!" Renge shouted with a huge yellow fan in her hand. Ciel smirked at the metaphor but Artemis looked rather uncomfortable. _Hellish is it…? _ Ciel thought.

Renge is seated at the sofa with the two genii in front of her. "Let's see, what your types are…" Renge pursed her lips then taped his chin. She leaned towards Ciel then to Artemis. "Not loli types, nor romantic ones. I know~! You two look like you're dark types~!" Renge shouted as she clapped her hands in excitement.

Artemis rolled his eyes then covered his mouth which is hiding an arrogant smirk and it seems that Ciel is doing the same thing. _I have a contract with a demon, what do you expect?_ Ciel thought and _we've been living in a life of crime, killing and deceiving for a living, what do you expect?_ Artemis thought.

"These two shall be the dark types~!" Renge shouted as she jumped then gracefully bowed. "Now, how do you entertain girls~?" she cheerily said with an enthusiastic grin. Ciel and Artemis looked vividly at Renge _she acts like Elizabeth…_ Ciel thought and _she is rather alike to Minerva, only a lot stupider._ Artemis thought with a smirk.

Renge straightened her skirt then sit gracefully once again. "Now, I want you to entertain me." She commanded. Ciel absent mindedly looked at Renge, his dark yet flashy looks revealing the sweet aura of a dark yet lovable child causing Renge to slightly flush and turn towards Artemis and saw him thoughtfully tapping his lips allowing the aura of poisonous beauty escape his body, a cruel yet beautiful smirk curved in his lips. Renge covered him lower face then almost squealed.

"I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ANYMORE~!" she shouted as she stood up and ran towards another table; her face flushed deep red and is out of breath. "Be-beautiful… Too beautiful…" she whispered while waiting for Honey to finish pouring tea into the classy cup beside her. She grabbed it and drank it in one sip.

"That was too much…" she said while catching every breath she two genii just looked at her, quizzical expressions in their faces.

Renge ran towards her motor and opened a parasol which came from nowhere. "Tamaki sempai! Kyouya sempai! They will just do fine as hosts! No need for them to be trained!" Renge shouted as she leaned the parasol's body in her shoulder and opened her yellow fan. "Hohohohoho~! I'm looking forward in meeting you two again~!" she shouted as she slowly descended from the floor and completely vanished.

Artemis and Ciel stared at where the young girl has ascended and descended, boring holes into the now leveled ground. "Dark types…" Kyouya whispered as he wrote down in his journal. "Now, let's se what you two can do!" the twins shouted as they clomped their long slender arms around the two new arrivals.

They pulled the two in the dressing room and pushed them both in one cubicle together with their newly tailored costumes. "Got them tailored a few minutes ago~!" Kaoru enthusiastically and proudly shouted as he gave the other members their costumes.

* * *

Thanks for reading~!

comments, flames and criticisms are very welcome~!


	5. Chapter 5: Host Members

Lucky number 5 (According to Artemis on Atlantis complex!)

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

enjoy reading~!

* * *

Ciel and Artemis are staring at the huge mirror in the dressing room. "We're supposed to get dressed together…?" Ciel shakily asked, his eyes locked with the eyes in Artemis' reflection. Artemis shook his head then sighed. I guess we're supposed to…" he regrettably whispered. He started to unbutton his blue uniform and so did Ciel.

_I've stripped before… and with a fairy girl… he's just a guy… what bad could happen?_ Artemis thought as he slid his coat off.

Ciel sighed as he dropped the blue coat on the chair and started to loosen his black tie. _He's a guy, what bad could happen?_ Ciel thought as he tugged the black tie off then dropped it together with the coat.

As Ciel started to remove the white sleeves, Artemis doing the same, caught a glance at a seal like mark in Ciel's waist. The young Phantomhive seems to try his best in hiding it but he was a little too slow to avoid Artemis' piercing stares.

The young Fowl decided to ask about it later then unbuttoned the lock in his black jeans, slightly zipped down, revealing a part of his Armani boxers. Ciel did the same with his pants and shuffled with the clothes that the twins gave them.

Ciel and Artemis grimaced at the sight of their costumes. They both exhaled a long, weary sigh as they struggled in wearing their costumes.

"What's with your eye patch?" Artemis asked while pulling down the edge of his top. Ciel straightened his costume and fingered the loop of the ribbon in his eye patch. "None of your business." He said as he finalized his costume and looked at his reflection. He's wearing a long white coat, black long sleeves and a white tie together with a white colored tall hat, a phantom suit.

He glanced into Artemis and found his looking excellent with his same designed black long coat, white long sleeves and a black tie, a tall black hat completing his outfit, a contrast to Ciel's. They had a small chat while fixing their uniforms.

They both went out the cubicle and the other members looked at them with surprise. Hikaru pocketed his hands and so did Kaoru both of them wearing red and blue suits. "I know that our tailors did a great job but I never expected it to be this good." He said in praise.

Haruhi is wearing a police suit and trailed her fingers in the baton on her waist. "You two look great." She complimented while Tamaki went sulking at his mushroom corner.

Honey (who is wearing an elf outfit together with Morii) jumped towards the two with his cutest smile. "Wah~!" he whispered in awe. Artemis and Ciel looked back at them then sighed.

"When will this end?" Ciel impatiently asked while Artemis is expecting for an answer himself. "After you entertain our guests." Kyouya answered (he's wearing a butler like outfit). Tamaki stood up and smiled at them, "Shall we welcome the customers then~?" he romantically said.

_Outside the room…_

"I heard that there are two new members in the club~!" s girl shouted in excitement. The group pushed the door open and got welcomed by red petals falling down at them. "Welcome~!"

They stared in awe at the group and the two new members caught their eye faster than expected. They are both wearing contrasting phantom like suits sitting back to back at each other in front of the group, both of them emitting a black, and mysterious yet addicting aura that's luring them inside. The group of girls squealed then others even fainted.

The group started to entertain the new coming girls and the two new members are together, entertaining at least 9 girls in a row, a new record. "So, what are your hobbies~?" a girl asked. Artemis and Ciel faked a smile which is working quite smoothly with the girls.

"Solving cases." Ciel simply lied, his mind saying _hiring a demented demon, selling my soul, solving murders, and what else? O yes, hunting those who killed my parents._

"Mind puzzles and a little adventure won't hurt." Artemis faked with his mind throwing the real information_ discovering fairy world, outsmarting a mentally disturbed pixie, almost getting killed by trolls, fighting my younger self, saving the world, if it wasn't for me you'd be dead by now. What else do you want?_

"That's so cool~!" another girl said. Artemis fingered the loop on the tea cup, picked it up and caressed it in his lips, and took a short delicate sip. Ciel took a small pastry from the plate and started to eat it gracefully, small crumbs left on his thin pinkish lips.

Artemis once again took a sip and caught a glance of the crumbs on Ciel's mouth and a smear of chocolate in his lower lip. He raised a finger and pointed at the chocolate in Ciel's lips. Ciel looked at him quizzically, unaware of what Artemis is pointing at (he is used in having his butler wiping it for him).

Artemis mentally rolled his eyes then took a small napkin at the table in front of him. "You're helpless…" he whispered as he gently wiped the chocolate off Ciel's lips. The girls shouted, fainted and blushed like crazy then all in all, they all collapsed in their dream land.

Artemis and Ciel are wearing oblivious expressions in their faces while looking at the contented girls.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING~!

COMMENTS, FLAMES AND CRITICISMS ARE VERY WELCOME!


	6. Chapter 6: Leisure rest

Part 6~! Ciel's P.O.V.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS!

ENJOY READING~!

* * *

_End of the day…_

"That's an impressive amount of customers…" Kyouya said as he once again reviewed his journal. "302 customers for just half a day…" he whispered. Haruhi's eyes widen at surprise.

"That's almost half of the girls here in Ouran…" she said. "Looks like those two are our lucky charms~!" Honey shouted, referring to the two genii who are sitting comfortably at a sofa with tea in their hands. Artemis fingered the buttons on his coat loose then took another sip at his earl grey tea.

"I shall take my leave." He said as he head towards the dressing room. "I will do the same." Ciel said as he finished his tea then followed Artemis on the way. They both went to two different cubicles and changed their clothes.

They went out with their costumes neatly folded and placed it down the counter and left.

Ciel is walking at the hallway, opposite of Artemis' way. He went down the stairs and went towards the rose garden.

"Sebastian." He called and his loyal butler appeared in front of him in a snap. "You called Young master?" Sebastian Michaelis said with his hand above his chest.

The young Phantomhive gently shook his head then rubbed his temples. "How's the investigation going?" he wearily asked. Sebastian took a small note in his pocket and scanned it.

"Sir Jack Smith. There are no leads to the criminal. The body was crushed and it can barely be recognized because the face was crushed itself. Not done by any human, that I'm certain." He politely answered.

Ciel's eyes slightly flashed fear and after a split second it once again went cold. "A demon perhaps?" he impatiently asked. Sebastian turned from one page to another. "Unlikely, but not impossible." He answered.

Ciel rubbed his temples then shook his head in exhaustion. "I'm fatigued. Where would I stay?" he wearily asked.

Sebastian hesitated for a second then pocketed his notepad. "I have requested a room here in Ouran Academy; a newly opened dorm is welcoming everyone. Certainly we can't fly towards Europe just to take your leisure rest so I have considered on you staying in school dorms." Sebastian explained.

Ciel lightly grimaced then glowered at his butler. He once again shook his head then turned away from Sebastian.

"Lead the way towards my room Sebastian." grunted Ciel.

* * *

Wee~ Thanks for reading~!

comments, criticisms and flames are welcome~!


	7. Chapter 7: A Blow of Fowl Hospitality

Part 7~!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS ~!

ENJOY READING~!

* * *

The young Fowl walked towards the fountain and met with Butler who is looking around, once again alert for anything unexpected to happen. "Old friend, nothing will happen here, this is an Elite Academy." Artemis said with a smug smile in his face.

The bodyguard's shoulder eased but his eyes are still wandering around the school grounds.

"Artemis, this is an open ground. One of my biggest fears." Butler admitted. Artemis reassuringly tapped his bodyguard's shoulder. He allowed a small smile crept in his face although it's not so sincere.

"Butler, trust me. I've dropped my criminal activities for at least .04%." He said with a teasing smile which tugged a frown on the bodyguard's lips.

Artemis snorted then ran his fingers through his hair. "Where am I staying Butler?" he asked, quickly changing the topic before his bodyguard comments on his criminal activities.

Butler slightly grimaced, alerting Artemis for the unpleasant news that is about to wash over him. "Dorms…" the simple word brought a frown to Artemis' face.

"I believe I haven't heard it right. Did you just said 'dorms'?" Artemis uncertainly asked although he already knew what the answer will be. "Yes, dorms." Butler uneasily replied and turned away, avoiding making an eye contact with his charge.

Artemis wearily sighed then rubbed his aching temples. "I won't argue with that, although, I want you to inform Holly about this. I'm expected to share my room with another person am I right?" he asked his bodyguard.

Butler nodded then checked his watch. "That's what I've been informed." He answered. Artemis once again sighed then palmed his forehead.

"Just alarm her so she won't come over so confidently." He said as he give another run through with his raven black hair then jammed his hands into his pocket.

"I'll be giving my little dorm mate a blow of Fowl Hospitality." He said with an almost menacing voice that sent shivers down Butler's spine, already feeling sorry for the unlucky person who shares the room with his young charge.

* * *

thankies for reading~!

FLAMES, COMMENTS AND CRITICISMS ARE VERY WELCOME~!


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmares

part 8!

This has the hint of shounen ai so...

=x.x=

disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters.

0:3

enjoy reading...

* * *

Ouran Dorms…

Artemis sat on the edge of the huge, almost master like bed towards the left. His feet rested at the wooden floor and his hands flat on the bed sheets. He examined the whole room, noticed a couple of flaws with the design because he referred to it as 'too bright and lively' for his taste. But it was not bad definitely not as worse than his room but he can manage to get used with a little hint of life in a room.

He was about to stand up when the door creaked open, the irritated face of Ciel Phantomhive beyond the polished wooden door. Artemis' eyes widen at the surprise and so did Ciel's. They stared at each other for one whole minute before once again minding their own business.

The young Phantomhive dropped his bags beside the right bed and plopped down, exhausted from the short walk. _Sebastian should just have carried my bags until the door…_ he complained in his mind.

Artemis slid his shoes off, opened two buttons of his blue coat, loosened his tie and plopped down his bed.

Ciel looked at Artemis discreetly but then again, got caught by the Fowl's eyes. "Is something wrong Earl?" he asked as he gently pushed himself up with his right arm, causing the blue coat to slide down his shoulder, revealing the white long sleeves underneath.

The Earl gently shook his head then rustled through his bags, pulling out a small knee length, night gown like outfit. "Curious… I was just curious." He answered as he loosened his tie.

He started to strip off, dropping his used clothes beside him. Artemis slightly flushed then turned away, facing the cream colored wall.

Ciel smirked then unbuttoned his long sleeves but got stuck with the third button. Annoyed, he started trying to rip the string off the button. Artemis heard irritated groans behind him that caused him to look towards Ciel.

He was struggling with his long sleeves, trying to remove the string off the button and now is trying to rip it off.

Artemis wearily sighed as he stood up and approached the troubled young man. "Need some help?" he offered. Ciel looked at him, his cheeks flushed with embarrassment. "I can handle it myself, thank you." He lied.

Artemis rolled his eyes then kneeled in front of the Phantomhive. "Doesn't seem like you can." He said as gently pushed the Earl's hands away from the button and tried to do it himself.

He managed to do it flawlessly, looking up at the Earl with a smug expression on his face. "It's just a button…" Ciel muttered while looking away from Artemis, still embarrassed. Artemis smirked then looked down in amusement.

"Yes, it is just a button yet you can't remove a string entangled to it." Artemis retorted although there was a hint of a chuckle in his voice.

Ciel grimaced at the dour man before him. Artemis looked straight into his eyes, the color of the sea illuminating beyond the dimly lighted room. His eyes were blue as the sea and…

"You're wearing contacts?" Ciel asked as he pointed at Artemis' left eye. The young Fowl stood up, went towards his bed at plopped down. "None of your business…" he whispered. Ciel took the night gown and wore it. He piled his uniform at the bin, lied down his bed, turned away and removed his eye patch. Artemis sighed, sat up and removed his blue coat.

He loosened his tie and opened about two buttons of his long sleeves. He arranged his clothes and placed it at his bin beside Ciel's, took off his contact and went to sleep.

Ciel was in a beautiful garden, wind gently blowing at him, taking white petals dancing along with it. It was beautiful, fascinating and spectacular, but it got overwhelmed with cruel darkness. Engulfed by murky shadows and despair. Ciel knelt and covered his ears, tears pooling on his eyes as he heard the cruel laughter of his past.

_Ciel… Ciel…!_

Ciel's eyes flashed open and saw Artemis leaning towards him, his face flooded with concern. He noticed to color of Artemis' eyes. Warm, hazel brown and Icy, crystal blue. "Eyes…" he whispered. Artemis' eyes widen then backed off, his hand over his left eye. He looked at Ciel with his right and a smirk crept in his face.

"Looks like both of us have secrets of our own huh?" he whispered. Ciel was puzzled for a second then noticed that he wasn't wearing his eye patch, revealing the contract in his eye. "An eye for an eye…" whispered Ciel as he himself covered his eye.

"I'm dying to know about the meaning in your eye but I'd rather not if I myself have to explain mine." Artemis said as he placed he dropped his hand to the bed sheets. Ciel did the same then took a long deep breath.

"Had a nightmare? You we're tossing around your bed earlier." Artemis said as he once again looked directly at the Earl's mismatched eyes.

Ciel hesitated for a bit then thought of what's the harm in letting him know..? The Earl nodded then palmed his forehead. "You can say that…" he whispered. Artemis caressed his lips with his index finger then looked at the Earl once again.

_Flashback at Fowl Manor…_

Tears were falling down the twin's eyes, looking at Artemis with fear in their faces. "We had a nightmare…" Beckett said as he sniffed then wiped his nose with his pajamas. Myles nodded then looked at their big brother. Artemis looked at his younger siblings wondering what he should do.

He leaned down and rustled the twins' hairs although there was a little regret on Beckett's side because he seems to have escaped taking a night shower. "It's just a fiction of your imagination…" he maturely said as he wiped the tears off their cheeks. He smiled at the twins then looked directly to their eyes. "Everything's going to be fine…" he reassured.

_Present time…_

He leaned towards Ciel then raised his hand and reached for him. The Earl winced when Artemis reached his skin, cold almost vampire like. Artemis' palm reached Ciel's temple then gently ran his fingers through Ciel's hair, delicately and almost affectionately.

"_Everything's going to be alright…"_ he whispered as his fingers touched the Earl's nape. Ciel looked directly into Artemis' eyes, they were serious and almost mature, and the hint of warmth in his words reassured Ciel that everything's indeed going to be fine.

Artemis retrieved his hand then placed it on top of his lap. He stood up, went towards his bed and sat down. "Go to sleep, we have a big day tomorrow as hosts." Artemis said as he pulled his blanket across his body then collapsed on the bed.

Ciel was still looking at Artemis then he collapsed himself and fell into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Done~!

once again, flames, criticisms and comments are welcome~!

=x.x=


	9. Chapter 9: Good luck with Trouble

gee~! part 9

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE WONDERFUL CHARACTERS~!

ENJOY READING~!

* * *

_Next day…_

Ciel woke up and saw Artemis wearing only his pants, a towel draped across his shoulders. His hair is still dripping wet, crawling down his pale skin down to his back.

"Good morning." He greeted Ciel as he passed a mug of tea; the young Phantomhive noticed that he is already wearing his contact. Ciel took the cup in his hands and sniffed it; the gentle aroma of expensive Darjeeling tea warmed his system as soon as he took one delicate sip.

"You made it?" Ciel asked as he lowered the cup and locked eyes with Artemis. The young Fowl tapped the steamer then drank tea himself. "I'm not very coordinated when it comes to kitchen duties. My friend made it yesterday." Artemis replied, referring to Holly.

Ciel once again took one sip then rose out of bed, placed the cu p in the counter and took a set of new uniform and entered the bathroom. He had a fast shower then went out the bathroom, Artemis already wearing his uniform.

He strode towards his bed and got dressed, Artemis, giving him privacy went out at the terrace and closed the mirrored door.

He inhaled the sweet Japanese morning together with the blooming flowers around the school. Small petals danced along the wind. Artemis closed his eyes when he felt someone In front of him. "What a pleasant surprise, Holly…" he whispered softly as he opened his eyes and saw the haze in front of his.

He can predict that Holly was grinning at him despite the vibration of the Section 8 suit. "Just visiting my favorite mud boy." Holly said as she lowered, her foot gently touching the railing of the terrace. Artemis glanced behind him and saw Ciel currently fumbling and probably cursing while struggling through his necktie.

"Looks like you've got a look alike Fowl." Holly said, her gaze fixed to the young man inside the room. "He's smart, I'm probably better but he's not far away." Artemis said as he fixed his damp hair now messed up with the wind. Holly gave Artemis a little tap on the shoulder then smiled.

"I'm in the middle of a mission; it seems that there has been a troll attack in this area. Some guy named Jack Smith was a victim, body crushed and including the face." She said as she glanced over Artemis shoulder then looked directly at the prodigy in front of her again.

"Too brutal for a work of a troll but possible. We're still looking for leads." She said as she fingered her neutrino. "Perhaps working with Commander Kelp?" Artemis teased and he could've sworn that Holly was blushing in front of him. "The rotten personality of yours had never changed." She said as she mentally rolled her eyes.

"I like it that way and I'm probably keeping it." Artemis replied with his smug smile. Holly frowned then flew inches away. "I'll see you soon Fowl, some cases to solve." She said as she gently distanced from Artemis. "Good luck with _'Trouble'_ Holly." He said with a smirk as Holly flew away.

Artemis closed his eyes and felt the air in his body, blinking back a couple of tears as he ran his fingers through his hair. "Good luck with Trouble huh…? What were you thinking of… Fowl?" he asked himself, a single tear rolling down his pale cheek.

He wiped the tear with his sleeve them entered the room, Ciel welcoming him with his eyes locked with Fowl's.

* * *

DON'T KILL ME! IT'S JUST SLIGHT TROUBLE X HOLLY ALTHOUGH I'M NOT MUCH OF A BIG FAN OF THAT COUPLE.=_="

comments, flames and criticisms are welcome~!


	10. Chapter 10: Darken it a bit

WEE~! PART 10

so happy~!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE SPECTACULAR CHARACTERS~!

ENJOY READING~!

* * *

"Your eye is swollen." Ciel said as he touched Artemis' right eye. The young Fowl snorted as he gently pulled the Earl's hand away from his eye. Ciel frowned then struggled through his eye patch. Artemis held the ends of the eye patch and tied it himself.

Ciel was about to face Artemis and thank him but Artemis held his shoulders firmly, keeping him away from looking at him. The young Phantomhive felt Artemis' hands tremble in his shoulders then loosened and fell away.

The Earl faced Artemis and him looking down, his fringe covering his eyes but not the tear that fell from it. He held Artemis' chin and faced him to him.

The young Fowl was avoiding Ciel's gaze but Ciel pulled Artemis' face close to his, so close that they can feel each others breaths. _Artemis is crying…_ Ciel thought.

Ciel looked at Artemis's eyes, blue and depressed, the loneliness never leaving his oceanic blue eyes. Ciel was surprised when he heard a forced chuckle escape Artemis' lips.

The young Fowl ran his fingers through his hair then looked at the ceiling, a bitter smile across his pale face.

"Looks like I can also be stupid at times… But I'm doing this for the best…" he whispered to himself then looked at Ciel, his lips still wearing the painful bitter smile contrasting the tears in his painful eyes.

Ciel can't bear on seeing Artemis like this; it was too sad, too painful. Artemis plopped down the bed then covered his eyes with his palm. "These damn emotions are a real bother…" he said with another forced chuckle while his hand is currently filling up with painful tears once again.

He extended his arms in his sides then collapsed at the bed, his back flat against the bed sheets.

"I'm not attending classes for today…" he whispered with his eyes closed and his lips twitched down. Ciel sat beside Artemis then gave his shoulder a little friendly tap.

"I'll join your misery then." He said with a small yet genuine smile. Artemis smiled back, friendly this time but a hint of sadness still in it.

Artemis sat up, marks of his tears gently drying across his chin and his eyes still blurry with the tears. "You're pretty stubborn yourself Phantomhive." He said with a small smile that Ciel returned.

Artemis slid his loafers off, removed his blue coat and tie then opened about two buttons, revealing a part of his chest. He once again lay down the bed and Ciel started to remove his own coat and tie then lied down beside Artemis, his hands folded in his stomach.

The young Phantomhive stole a glance over Artemis then once again looked at the ceiling. "It's too bright…" he muttered to himself, but loud enough for Artemis to hear. "I feel the same." Artemis murmured together with a groan of annoyance when sunlight glowered at him.

Artemis stood up and so did Ciel. "Let's darken it up a bit." They both said with an evil smirk across their faces. Artemis pulled the curtains together, blocking the annoying light from the outside while Ciel turned all the lights off. It turned into a very dark room, nothing was almost visible.

The two genii breathed deeply, comfortable with the darkness of their room. They once again plopped down the bed and this time with satisfied looks in their faces. "This is better." Artemis said with a small smile then rolled towards Ciel. Phantomhive barely nodded then felt a pair of eyes darting towards him.

He glanced over Fowl and saw his blue eyes studying him, vividly. "Is something wrong Master Fowl?" Ciel asked as he uncomfortably shifted his eyes towards the dark ceiling. Artemis smirked then inched closer to Ciel, his eyes not leaving his face. "Nothing, are you uncomfortable Earl?" he teasingly asked.

Ciel managed to snort although what Artemis' saying was true. "That's foolish…" he whispered although he can already feel the heat crawling to his face. He felt Artemis moved closer, closer, so close that his breath caressed Ciel's flushed cheeks.

Artemis wanted to tease, rather, annoy the young Phantomhive more that he swung his body over him, his arms over Ciel's shoulders, pinning him to the bed. Ciel's face was as red as a tomato; he can see Artemis on top of him now, with no hints of hesitation in his face.

He needs to think of a distraction, fast and ingenious. He bit his lip as Artemis' face inched closer to his… the scent of Artemis was warm yet alluring, like a flower's pollen to a bee. Ciel shut his eyes as Artemis tilted his head, about to kiss him but Ciel's mouth opened and said something against his will.

"Why were you crying earlier?"

* * *

I still can't believe that I made Arty cry on my story.T.T

comments, Flames and Criticisms are welcome~!

next to this is Yaoiness~!

(Did i just said that...?)=x.x=


	11. Chapter 11: It's not your fault

Part 11

here comes yaoiness~!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THESE PERFECT CHARACTERS~!

ENJOY READNG~!

* * *

Artemis stopped then pushed himself away from Ciel then his expression once again was washed with pain, tugging Ciel's conscience. Artemis is now sitting on Ciel's lap, although his weight is on his feet.

Artemis turned away from Ciel that caused much more grief to the young Phantomhive, his stomach churning with guilt, almost like he's going to throw up.

Ciel sat up, his hands flattened at the sheets behind him, his weight supported by it. Artemis covered his lips with his forearm, looking down with his face twisted with guilt and melancholy. "I guess I got over board huh? I'm sorry about that." He said to Ciel, not having the power to stand up with his almost trembling feet.

Ciel once again got washed with guilt and… regret? He looked beside him the touched the bed sheet and lifted himself up, his eyes avoiding Artemis. He felt Artemis' limbs trembled ever so lightly against his.

Ciel couldn't think of anything but his pain and regret clawing its way out of him.

Artemis palmed his face and once again flashed a bitter smile that wrenched Ciel's inside. Ciel hastily looked at Artemis and saw him gently shaking his head, his fingers on his front hair and is still wearing his bitter smile.

"Sorry for getting you involved with my adversity." He said with another bitter chuckle. Ciel felt a lump in his throat, wanting to turn back time, wanting to take back what he said, and wanting to relieve Artemis from his misery… he wanted to do it all, but he can't.

He was worthless; he's just adding grief to Artemis… pain. Artemis ran a hand through his hair, much of a mannerism. "Ah, I must've been heavy aren't I?" he asked as he gently relieved himself from the earl. _No… You're not… it was… _

"No…" Ciel whispered.

Artemis turned towards Ciel, his eyes wide. "Did you say something Earl?" he politely asked. Ciel's expression hardened then grabbed Artemis wrist and tugged him close to him, towards the bed. He rolled above him, their position now reversed.

Ciel was looking down at Artemis; gentle tears forming in his eyes then fell on Artemis' cold, pale cheeks. He turned away from Artemis' eyes, too guilty too look straight at them. A small yet genuine smile crept up Artemis' lips, his eyes, now gentle, looking at Ciel.

"You shouldn't be guilty Ciel…" Artemis whispered as he reached for Ciel's face, his cold fingers caressing his cheek. Ciel slightly frowned then locked eyes with Artemis.

"I should, I deserve it. It was insensitive of me." Ciel insisted, his eyes hard although his arms gently trembled from Artemis' touch.

Artemis once again smiled then pushed himself up and sat, his face centimeters away from Ciel. "You're not at fault." He murmured as he ran his fingers through Ciel's hair, forming a fist on the back of his head. "It's not your fault…" he whispered before he touched his lips against Ciel's.

Ciel was calm, almost comfortable at Artemis' touch. He pulled his knees up and sat on Artemis' legs then slithered his arms around Artemis' shoulders, the kiss never breaking.

Artemis pulled Ciel closer now, more aggressive than before. He deepened the lustful kiss, soft moans escaping the Earl's mouth.

Artemis' hands were around the Earl's waist, his fingers trailing down Ciel's back. There was a playful passion lingering around them, too good to resist. He lowered his lips unto the Earl's neck, nipping it ever so gently.

Ciel winced and moaned at the touch of Artemis' teeth gently scraping his skin. Artemis gave one last kiss to the Earl's neck then gently pushed Ciel away, his eyes searching through the mist of desire in the young Phantomhive's eyes.

Ciel was catching every breath that he can, almost wanting the pleasure so bad that he forgot to breathe. His asthma presence is faintly occurring although he's sure that it won't kick in. Artemis' eyes were beautiful, so beautiful, as if the ocean washed through his eyes and dyed it with the same color.

He eased his way towards Artemis then slid his hands across his neck everything slow… gently and treasured. He crawled his fingers behind Artemis' hair and gently leaned closer, tilted his head and touched his lips with Artemis'.

"Don't cry…" he whispered as he gently slipped down Artemis' shoulder. Artemis revealed a small frown then picked up Ciel's face, his forehead on Ciel's. "Persistent little kid aren't you?" he said as his lips curved into a small frown.

Ciel was avoiding an eye contact with Artemis but failed when Artemis gently chuckled. "Like I said, it's not your fault… I was just too stupid to realize something I should have realized a long time ago." He regrettably whispered as he turned away, followed by his painful smile that gives grief to Ciel whenever he sees it.

* * *

Oh the pain!

flames, criticisms and comments are welcome~!


	12. Chapter 12: What have I done?

Continuation~!

geez~!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE UNBELIEVABLY GORGEOUS CHARACTERS~!

ENJOY READING~!

* * *

The young Phantomhive winced at the sight of Artemis then he pulled his chin up, inching their faces together, forcing their eyes to lock with each other. "We can all be foolish at times, it's not a crime to be…" he whispered as he gently caressed his lips against Artemis' neck.

_He's seducing me…_ Artemis thought as his hold tightened against the Earl's waist. "You're seducing me Earl…" Artemis whispered towards Ciel, his palm flat against the Earl's back. Ciel inched closer, so much that his body was touching Artemis', their heartbeats in a single rhythm.

Artemis pulled Ciel closer, pulling Ciel's perfect legs around his waist. Ciel locked his feet behind Artemis like hi s hands are around his shoulder. Artemis can no longer hold unto the tempting aura that Ciel was releasing and sunk in to his mouth, this time more possessive, more aggressive and more passionate.

Throaty moans escaping the Earl's mouth, catching every painfully sweet breath he can hold without breaking the kiss from Artemis, it was so sweet that he hungered for more. The young Fowl's slender fingers trailed up the Earl's shirt but stop halfway when his ring ever so lightly vibrated.

He dropped his hand and broke the sweet kiss, his eyes blurred with fiery erotic passion, looking at Ciel with the same look in his eyes. The Earl's mouth is gaped open, gasping for air. His eyes slightly closed but still visible.

Ciel's legs and arms loosened then he sat on the bed in between Artemis' legs. Artemis took a long, painful breath then touched his ring located at his small finger.

"I have to do something…" Artemis said as he picked himself up from the bed and went towards the balcony.

Ciel sighed then ran his fingers through his raven hair. _What have I done…?_ He whispered as he guiltily touched his lips. He touched his forehead then placed his elbow on his knee. _Why did I do that..?_ He asked himself as he recalled what he did with Artemis.

Artemis grabbed the railings with both of his hands then studied the ring. He twisted it then placed his thumb near his ear, the tip of his small finger against his lips, the others curled and touching his usually pale now slightly flushed cheeks.

"Something wrong Holly?" he asked as he regained his lost composure. He could here soft sounds beyond the other mike. Holly gently cleared her throat the spoke.

"Artemis, I need your cooperation here, it's not a troll. I'm not sure what it is but…" Artemis can here gentle sobs of holly from the mike, Fairies are emotional creatures, he thought.

"Where are you?" Artemis asked. "I'm in Konchi-in, Kyoto." She answered as she wiped a tear off her shin and once again maintained her composure as a Recon officer.

Artemis smiled slightly then nodded. "Understood, until then look for evidences captain." He said and Holly briskly nodded in reply, as if they are seeing each other.

She smiled herself then glanced briefly glanced at Trouble then once again nodded. "See you here mudboy." She said as she terminated the device.

* * *

I know Artemis and Ciel is a bit out of chartacter but I was tempted to do it~! their just too perfect~!

comments, flames and criticisms are allowed~!


	13. Chapter 13: Equinoxes

Finally~! 13 chapter is up! Enjoy reading!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE DAZZLING CHARACTERS!

* * *

Ciel sighed then turned beside him, only to see Sebastian beside him, his plain look still on his face. Ciel blushed furiously then glowered at Sebastian. "Did… you see…?" Ciel asked.

His loyal butler looked at Ciel, lowered down and fixed Ciel's loosened tie. He pushed it up, locking the complicated knot. "Yes, and I'm not surprised for it seems that you are captivated with the young man but…" he shoved a strand of hair off Ciel's forehead then leaned close to his young master.

"We have come here for the mission, in case you have forgotten." He reminded. Ciel looked a little confused by the second then his expression hardened. "Are there any leads to the killer?" he asked as he gently closed his eyes.

Sebastian stared down then looked at his Master's eyes. "Not quite but there are some leads." He said as he lowered his head. Ciel glanced at Artemis, seeing him having a conversation with his hand. The young Phantomhive gently frowned then faced Sebastian once again.

"Wait for me at the rose garden, I'll go to the scene." He commanded. Sebastian nodded then bowed. "I shall be waiting." He said then when Ciel blinked, Sebastian was no longer there. The balcony door swung opened revealing Artemis' with a half smile on his pale face.

Ciel stepped down Artemis' bed then went towards the door. "I'll just go around the Academy, I'll see you tonight Master Fowl." Ciel whispered as he fingered the expensive door knob. When he glanced at Artemis, he saw him looking vividly at him, rather, on his clothing.

Artemis nodded then turned away from Ciel. The young Phantomhive was clueless but he left the room, gently closing the wooden door. Artemis held his phone at dialed Butler's number. "Butler, pick me up here. We're going to have a tour in Kyoto." He said the disconnected the communication device.

_He definitely wasn't the one who fixed his own clothing…_

* * *

_Konchi-in__ Kyoto,_

Ciel was certainly not amused. He was angry, uncomfortable and annoyed. "Sebastian, can you explain me why I have to wear this… piece of trash?" Ciel said while looking down on himself. He is currently wearing a long blue dress designed with stripes together with a slightly wavy wig; on top of it is a small headgear with a dark net covering his eye sealed contract.

(Link for the picture: www.

zerochan.

net/261967)

Sebastian checked his pocket watch then snapped it close and pocketed it. "Because you are going to pretend to be Sir Jack Smith's daughter, Josephine Smith." He said then glanced at the window, only to see the beautiful view of Konchi-in beyond the luxurious carriage.

"Where is the real daughter Sebastian?" Ciel asked as he shoved a piece of hair off his forehead. He took notice of his butler's long pause and had his question answered. He slightly flushed although it's barely visible, but it was bright enough to be noticed by his butler.

"You did it didn't you?" Ciel straightforwardly asked while gently glowering at Sebastian. Sebastian half smiled. "You can't judge me for what I did for especially after the inappropriate display of behavior earlier in your room." He said with a light snicker as he saw his charge blushed.

Ciel looked away then leaned towards the window. "I was… distracted." He finished then the carriage halted. Sebastian stepped down the carriage then assisted Ciel who is currently acting flawlessly as a role of a rich lady.

A guard gently bowed then faced Ciel a.k.a. Josephine. Sebastian opened a parasol that is matching Ciel's outfit. Ciel gracefully held it then leaned its body to his shoulder. "Lady Josephine?" the guard asked. Ciel pulled a white handkerchief and gently wiped his eyes, acting all pitiful.

"I have been informed about my beloved father's death…" he whispered while looking down, acting all flawless. Sebastian slightly smiled at the award winning acting of his young charge. The guard nodded in sympathy then held out a piece of paper.

The guard gently cleared his throat to catch the attention of the gloomy lady before him. "We don't have any leads yet but we'll do our best." He reassuringly said. Ciel nodded then gently turned away. "I would like to see my father." He softly said.

"I can't my lady, it's a crime scene." The guard declined. Ciel looked up towards the guard, tears forming at his exposed left eye and his hidden right eye. "Please, it's my father… I want to see him…" he whispered then gently sobbed, Sebastian turning away, hiding his laughter.

The guard looked in misery then nodded. "Very well, here's a pass but I can't let you stay for long." The guard sympathetically said. Ciel motioned Sebastian to take the pass the sadly nodded towards the guard. "I'm very grateful…" he whispered then he could've sworn that the guard blushed before he left.

The two strode away from the flustered guard then Ciel scowled. Sebastian gently chuckled then turned towards his annoyed master. "You displayed quite an act earlier." He said in amusement. Ciel glowered at his butler then glanced towards the field. There he saw a yellow string connecting from one pole to another.

Ciel glanced towards the middle of the field and saw an utterly crushed body from top to toe. The young Phantomhive covered his mouth then turned away, his stomach churning from the sight. He took a series of deep breaths but stopped when the scent of death intruded his nose.

He took up an unusual scent, familiar and terrifying. He once again turned towards the corpse only to see Sebastian already examining it. He crossed the yellow line then leaned towards the corpse.

Sebastian pressed a gloved finger towards the skin of the dead man before him then sniffed it. "Curious…" Sebastian whispered then rubbed his index finger against his thumb. He once again sniffed it then his eyes widened at surprise. "Equinoxes…" he whispered. Ciel suddenly jolted when he caught a glance at a certain person beyond the crime scene.

...

"Artemis Fowl…" he whispered.

* * *

End of Chapter 13~! that took time.

._.

Wishes granted~!

Comments, Suggestions and Flames are very welcome~!


	14. Chapter 14: Lady Josephine

Yay chapter 14~!

enjoy reading!

thanks for the reviews! really grateful~!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!

* * *

Artemis is currently examining the corpse with Holly invisible beside him and his trusted bodyguard behind him. He is wearing a disguise, but not a usual teenager clothing but a formal suit this time, almost detective like.

"This is illegal Artemis." Butler whispered behind his charge. Artemis actually snorted at his bodyguard's statement. "Trust me old friend, like what you used to say… illegal is always faster." Artemis said with a smirk.

He leaned towards the body with Holly walking near him. "Can you smell it?" Artemis asked beside him. Holly nodded. "Equinoxes." She stated as she once again sniffed the air, making sure. Artemis pulled his glove then dipped the tip of his gloved finger on a spot of plasmatic blood beside the corpse.

"The blood is still fresh," he looked at the barely recognized face of the victim and looked directly at his flashed open eyes. He slightly grimaced before proceeding.

"His eyes are traumatized, he probably saw how and who killed him and it is not pleasant." He whispered and Holly's face fell down in gloom.

Artemis bowed then looked over his shoulder where Holly is. "I need to borrow Foaly's retimager." He requested. Holly swiftly nodded then turned away towards her troop.

Artemis frowned when he caught a shimmer at the mini forest. _Foaly really needs to improve his equipment…_ he thought then once again faced the corpse but caught a sight of a fair lady on the other side.

He examined the lady and saw her staring back at him, a hard expression in her face. Artemis could've sworn that he already saw that blue eye before. A smirk crept up Artemis's pale face.

* * *

Ciel was gently panicking inside. He saw Artemis looking at him with his smug smile on his face. The young Fowl strode towards him, slow and almost menacing, his bulky bodyguard behind him. Artemis is in front of the young Phantomhive now, his face professional.

Ciel did a curtsy and was returned by Artemis with a generous bow. Ciel held the parasol low and looked at Artemis' eyes. "What a nice surprise Ciel Phantomhive." He whispered the name. Ciel flushed in embarrassment. Artemis smiled at the sight then lowered his lips down to the Earl's ear.

"Fret not. I'm not telling anyone, your secret is safe with me." He whispered. Ciel flushed deeper the looked down. Artemis looked up at the man beside Ciel. "I presume that this is your Bodyguard." He told Ciel.

Ciel regained posture then nodded. "I am a Phantomhive butler, Sebastian Michaelis." Sebastian said with a small smile and received a suspicious glare from Artemis.

Artemis was about to speak until a guard approached them. "Good afternoon Mister…?" he asked. Artemis did a sophisticated smile towards the guard. "I'm Dr. C. Niall DeMencha, I was called by Sir Smith's attendant to help in this crime scene.

Sir Jack is one of the important clients of mine and I am deeply graved about his death…" he said in perfect acting with a somber expression in his face.

The guard looked at a mature and young looking man before him but a shiver ran on his spine once he caught a sight at the huge man behind the doctor. "V-Very well, if you ever need something, we're all happy to help." He said then turned towards Ciel who was caught off guard.

"Lady Josephine is there anything I can assist you with?" asked the guard that Ciel realized was the guard earlier. Ciel solemnly shook his head. "I believe that I'll be okay, I would like to grieve to my father alone for now…" he whispered.

The guard bowed then left the quartet alone. Artemis glanced at Ciel and saw a hint of annoyance in the young Phantomhive's face. "Lady Josephine?" he asked in amusement. "Shut up." Ciel whispered in annoyance then glanced over Artemis and wore a smile himself.

"Quite a sly pseudonym you're using. Dr. C. Niall DeMencha, Senile Dementia am I right?" he asked. Artemis nodded with a smug smirk. "Quite an inappropriate pseudonym for someone who has a perfect memory." He said with an equally arrogant smirk.

Artemis fingered his tie and glanced towards the mini forest, the shimmer is faint but visible. He once again frowned then motioned his butler to go ahead of him. Butler went towards the mini forest and Artemis once again looked over Ciel.

"We have to keep moving." He held Ciel's right hand and pressed his lips against the Earl's hand. "Thank you for your time Lady Josephine." He said then left. Ciel was slightly blushing then looked away.

"Let's continue the investigation." He said then went towards the corpse once again. Sebastian's eyes locked onto Artemis's body.

Artemis proceeded towards the forest and felt Holly in front of him together with someone, probably trouble. "Commander Kelp." He said with a small smile.

Trouble saluted as the two elves relieved themselves from invisibility. Trouble was holding a small device in his hands. He lent it to Artemis.

"Foaly said that this retimager is specially modified. It shocks the dead brain cells of a corpse, and jolts it alive, causing the memories to live for a short while." He said.

Artemis took the retimager from Trouble then nodded. "Very well." He said then turned away from the two elves. "I'll just tell you about my progress…" he whispered.

He sighed as he walked away, leaving them alone. There was regret in his eyes. _I could've just asked Butler to take the retimager._ He thought then once again went towards the Bentley.

Butler noticed the sudden change of atmosphere in his charge's surroundings. "Is something wrong Artemis?" Butler asked.

Artemis slightly grimaced but faced his butler with a half hearted smile. "It's nothing old friend." he said as Butler opened the Bentley and he placed the retimager on the leather seats and sat himself. Butler closed the door and headed towards the drive seat.

Artemis fingered the button then leaned his head at the headrest. "Tell me Artemis, what is the cause of your depression?" Butler asked as he started the engine of the car. Artemis covered his eyes with his wrist and sighed.

"It's nothing, now we will return here on midnight." He wearily said. Butler was about to step on the gas but was stopped when three loud knocks echoed at the Bentley.

* * *

Artemis turned beside him, his eyes barely seen beyond his wrist. He saw Ciel, still wearing his Josephine costume and is leaning down oh the window. Artemis's eyes widen then he pushed the window button down, revealing Ciel beyond the tinted window.

Ciel slightly frowned at the expression of Artemis, the same expression that mercilessly tugged his guilt. As a reflex, he looked away but looked at Artemis once again. "Is something wrong Earl?" Artemis asked as he sat up straight.

The young Phantomhive looked down for a while then looked at Artemis once again. "We are staying here, just in case you wish to stay; there is still a room open." He said with a generous smile. Artemis smiled back, the hints of pain still in his eyes but there was gratefulness in it.

He pushed the door open stood in front of Ciel. "I'm accepting your offer." He said. Ciel nodded then walked away towards Sebastian. "It's inside the mansion, just tell them that you are Josephine's companions." He said then walked away.

Artemis smiled to himself then opened the door. "My old friend, we'll be staying here for the night." He said.

* * *

End of chapter 14!

Thanks for reading!

Comments, Flames and suggestions are very welcome~!


	15. Chapter 15: Phantasmagoria Theater

Chapter 15~!

Enjoy reading!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!

thanks to:

Withershins

BlackenedAlice

jamisa27

diaaan

Demicat

BlackenedAlice

and

LovelyWickedDescet

Thank you for taking time and commenting~!

* * *

Artemis removed his loafers and lied down the dark bed. "Unusual designs, bizarre layouts… something is wrong here…" he whispered. Artemis ran towards the door and slammed it open, glad to see the guard still there, probably doing his routine checks. "Excuse me." He called then the guard took notice and looked at Artemis.

"Is there something I can assist you with Sir?" he asked. Artemis pocketed the keys then noticed that he wasn't wearing his loafers. Artemis groaned then faced the guard. "Can you tell me where Lady Josephine's room is located?" he asked.

The guard nodded then pointed at the room beside Artemis'. "It's beside yours Sir DeMencha." The guard answered. Artemis nodded then went inside the room. He slid his loafers on and went outside his room. He knocked at his neighbor got opened by Sebastian.

"May I help you?" Sebastian asked. "I would like to speak with the Earl." Artemis stiffly answered. The butler nodded then opened the door, revealing Ciel with the ribbon locks of his dress loosened. Ciel flushed red at the sight of Artemis looking at him.

The young Phantomhive sighed then glowered at his butler. "Come in." he said. Artemis went inside Ciel's room and sat at the sofa. Sebastian went towards Ciel and once again started to loosen his dress, Ciel sighed once the corset was fully loosened.

Artemis smiled in amusement. "It seems that you're used to wearing dresses Earl." He teased. Ciel flushed slightly then ushered Sebastian to leave. Sebastian left the room as what his Master told him. Ciel turned away from Artemis as he fully removed his dress.

He took out a knee length long sleeve and wore it before the dress slid down completely. He started to button his long sleeves and kicked the dress away while tying his eye patch. He sat at the bed, facing the amused lad before him.

"Why did you come here?" he asked as he leaned back. Artemis also leaned back, a competition of superiority. "I was… curious why you let me stay in this place." He answered as he strung his fingers with each other and leaned his chin on it. Ciel half smiled then stood up, his bare feet brushing against the luxurious red carpet.

"I was curious myself." He answered "about why you're here." Artemis nodded in the statement then crossed his legs while thoughtfully tapping his chin. "I'm here the same reason you are here, I came here to investigate about the murder." He answered.

Ciel walked towards the window and glanced outside, his palm flat against the cold glass. Artemis noticed that Ciel's eyes widen and was filled with terror. He jumped up and dashed towards Ciel, only to see the moon filled with the color of blood red.

Artemis felt shivers ran on his spine, the same with Ciel. The young Phantomhive ran towards the door with Artemis on his trail. They both went for a run towards the corpse and were surprised when they saw someone in front of the corpse.

* * *

It was a slender man wearing an all black suit with square glasses across the glinting green eyes, his violet shaded hair combed back. "William T. Spears…" Ciel whispered that took the man's attention and turned towards him.

"Phantomhive, where's your devilish companion?" William asked as he adjusted his glasses with his death scythe. Artemis looked curiously at the two; Ciel was anxious while the other party just remained calm and collected. Ciel's teeth gritted then he glared at the man beside the corpse.

"I'm here to collect records to if you don't mind, do not disturb me." He said as he pointed the death scythe at the corpse's neck. He sliced Jack's skin and a film like feature spurted out of the wound, overwhelming the cold field.

Artemis was bewildered but the young Phantomhive was calmer than him. Artemis was staring at the film, previewing what seems like the past of Sir Smith. It shows when he was a child to an adult. Artemis caught a sight at a certain film that brought terror to the young Fowl.

He saw a familiar sight of an abysmal face that brought him to random terrors in his life. The face he can never forget, _Opal Koboi._

Ciel noticed the terror in his face then followed Artemis' eyes and caught a sight of a beautiful little girl with porcelain like skin, but her eyes were near merciless. Artemis' face hardened and looks like as if he's glaring at the young girl.

William collected the memories and kept it in his records. Artemis stared at the man before him, receiving an equally sharp look from the other party. William turned away and walked towards the forest, as if the darkness swallowed him whole.

Ciel clenched his hand and went towards the mansion and inside his room, Artemis together with him. They both sat in silence, both avoiding an eye contact. Ciel opened his mouth to speak. "What you saw earlier was a Phantasmagoria Theater, it is when a shinigami collects a person's memory and hides it in their records.

Artemis stared at Ciel and replied. "What you meant by Shinigami is a Death god, am I right?" he asked. Ciel brushed his hair off his forehead. "Yes, Death god, Reaper." He answered. Artemis stared in silence and remembered Opal Koboi's face.

"Who was the girl in the film?" Ciel asked. Artemis almost jumped in surprise but he kept it well hidden. The young Fowl gently shook his head and stared out of nowhere. "A secret deserves another." He whispered then faced the young Phantomhive.

"Her name is Opal Koboi, one of my toughest enemies." Artemis glanced over the red moon and it still sends shivers down his spine. "What is she?" Ciel asked. Artemis had an inner battle with himself but the righteous side of him won.

"Believe it or not, she's a pixie." Artemis answered. Ciel stared for a second then rubbed his temples. He sighed then looked at Artemis. "Demons exist, so why would fairies don't?" he whispered. Ciel looked at Artemis then nodded.

"Looks like both of us knows things that doesn't exist for others." He whispered in amusement which was answered by Ciel with a short nod.

Artemis walked towards the window as Ciel dragged his blanket down. The young Fowl touched the window with the tips of his fingers, the coldness of Japanese evening crawling from his fingertips. He caught a glance at a shimmer approaching the room.

He opened the window and leaned outside, the breeze playing with his raven hair. Ciel pulled the blanket over him. "What are you doing Fowl?" he shouted as he shivered. A smile played with Artemis' lips. "You'll see." He said as he backed off from the window and cupped his hands over his mouth.

"Holly!" he called. Ciel heard light feet dropped at the window pane. He watched a small girl slowly unveiled herself from invisibility and is smiling at Artemis. She is probably 3-4 feet tall with a slightly tanned complexion, her hair auburn and a little past her shoulder. What caught the Phantomhive's eyes is that she has a pair of pointed ears and has the same eyes that Artemis has, blue and Hazel.

"Why did you call Artemis?" she asked, still not noticing about Ciel's existence. Artemis half smiled hen turned towards Ciel. "She's a fairy." He told Ciel which Holly noticed then pointed a neutrino over the stunned boy.

"You… told him?" Holly asked, her hands trembling together with her unstable eyes. Artemis touched the neutrino and pushed it down. "He saw Opal Holly." He whispered. Holly gasped in horror then looked at Ciel.

Holly placed the neutrino behind her and looked sympathetically over Ciel. "He saw Opal…?" she whispered as she stepped down the window and closed her wings. Artemis nodded then closed the window. "Not personally, but he saw Opal's image." He said.

"How?" Holly asked. "Phantasmagoria Theater." He answered. Holly's eyes widen at the two words that the mudboy has told her. "Phantasmagoria Theater…?" she asked.

Artemis turned towards Holly and noticed the expressions in her eyes. "Do you know anything about it Holly?" he asked and Ciel jolted alert, expecting for answers.

Holly scratched her head and looked down. "Shinigamis, death gods…" she whispered. "It is an old tale in Haven, that there are two kinds of demons." She paused for a while, recalling the story.

"One is those who are staying with us, fairies. Which categorizes No. 1 which is a Warlock now, and the second race are those who refused to live with us, intruding the human world and being one of them. Due to their wrong doings, they are exiled from Earth and was sent deep down in it, which is Hell." She explained.

Holly palmed her forehead. "I never knew that it was true…" she whispered. "But the real question is…" Artemis sat on the sofa and gently shook his head. "Which of the two Opals did we saw?" he asked. Ciel looked quizzically at Artemis then to the terrified Holly. "What do you mean?" Ciel asked.

Artemis glanced over Holly and converse with the elf in gnommish. _"Should I tell?"_ He asked in pure gnommish. Holly frowned. _"I don't think you should…"_ Holly replied, also in gnommish.

Artemis turned towards Ciel and rubbed his right temple. "I will tell you later." He said. Ciel's expression hardened then he jumped out of the bed, ran towards Artemis and walled him, their eyes fierce and are locked into each other.

"Damn it Fowl! Tell me! Now!" he screeched. Artemis sighed then urged Holly to leave them first. The officer nodded then went towards the balcony window, shielded herself and flew away. Artemis now turned towards Ciel who is still darting at him.

The young Fowl felt the cold breeze of the evening overwhelm his body and he is sure that Ciel feels twice as cold as he does. He pushed Ciel's hands down, took off his coat and draped it across the Phantomhive's shoulders.

Ciel's face is still hard, and is still glaring at Artemis. The young Fowl once again sighed the sat in the chair, retreating from Ciel's piercing glare. He shook his head. "Take a sit; this will be a long conversation." He advised.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!

I'll try my best to update weekly!

Comments, suggestions and flames are accepted with whole hearted hospitality~!


	16. Chapter 16: It's her isn't it?

Chapter 16~!

really thanks for the comments~!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS

* * *

Ciel still remained collected although he is having an inner battle with himself whether to believe the things he heard from the Fowl's mouth. Artemis sighed then shook his head.

"Hard to believe isn't it?" Artemis asked. Ciel nodded then turned away. "I have a demon butler so I guess I'll be able to handle it." He commented.

Artemis raised an eyebrow over Ciel. "I know that he is not normal but to think that he is a demon…" he whispered. Artemis felt a swift breeze touched his skin and when he turned beside him, he saw Sebastian kneeling down towards them, his palm flat against his chest and his head bowed. He looked up while wearing a smug smile. "I'm one HELL of a butler." He said.

Ciel smirked then turned towards Sebastian. "Something wrong?" he asked. The demon butler stood up and walked towards Ciel. The door slammed open that revealed Butler with an urgent expression. "Butler?" Artemis asked. The two extraordinary butlers scooped their Masters from their seats and received complaints in return.

The window from the balcony swung open and showed Holly's face flustered and panicked. "LEAVE NOW!" she shouted. The two butlers with their charges jumped down through the balcony and landed on a huge splash at the swimming pool. Holly contracted her wings and jumped down the pool herself.

Artemis and Ciel struggled through the waters, desperate for air. They both swam up and engulfed a huge amount of air mixed with merciless water. Their two butlers pulled them down, once again drinking an unreasonably huge amount of water.

The two butlers embraced them protectively and the two glanced up from their bodyguards' embrace, their lungs hungry for oxygen. They saw a rocket like material hit the mansion, specifically Artemis' room and a blue flame emerged all around the mansion, blue lights flashing through the windows.

When the flame vanished, they all rose up from the waters, their mouths gaped open, desperate for air. The two butlers and Holly recovered fast but the two masters are still trying to recover. They all dragged themselves out of the pool and collapsed on its edge.

Artemis took a long, tortured breath then collapsed at the soaked ground. "B…Bio… Bomb." He choked out. Ciel collapsed beside Artemis then turned towards the young Fowl, Ciel was about to speak but a handful of water escaped his lips.

"Ack!" he choked out. Artemis glanced over Ciel, a worried expression on his face. He pushed himself up, his arms trembling. "Are you okay…?" he asked. Ciel nodded then sat himself. "Yes, what did you say earlier?" he whispered.

Artemis glanced over the ground and saw dead insects around. "Bio bomb. A fairy weapon. It kills all living things that the flame gets in contact with." He said. While looking around, he gasped in horror when he saw blood dripping everywhere.

He covered his mouth and threw up from the sight. Holly and Butler instantly running towards him. Ciel glanced over where Artemis was looking but Sebastian instantly covered his eyes. "Don't look…" he whispered.

There were corpses everywhere; some fell from the mansion, some on the ground. Blood dyed the ground together with some body parts parted from the original body. Artemis continued throwing up and tears are now escaping Holly's eyes.

Artemis wiped his mouth and looked up, avoiding the horrible sight. Ciel struggled through his butler's hand, scratched it and pushed it away, but it didn't budge. **"I COMMAND YOU TO TAKE YOUR HAND OFF!"** he shouted. As Sebastian started to loosen his grip, another hand covered his eyes.

"Do not look…" this time, the voice was different, and is almost desperate. Artemis' voice. "Why?" Ciel asked as he touched Artemis' hand. Artemis bit his lip, regretting to see the vile display once again. "Because I'm asking you not to…" he whispered as he lowered his head and leaned on the Earl's shoulder.

The young Phantomhive lowered his head down and his grip in Artemis' hand fell. Artemis turned towards Holly. "We must leave, now." He said. Holly nodded then initiated a connection through the facility.

Foaly's face appeared on her helmet. "By Fronds… Holly are you okay?" he shouted at the sight of Holly crying. Holly nodded. "I'm okay, I'm requesting for a jet." She said. Foaly has a hint of hesitation in his face. "PLEASE FOALY! I'M DESPERATE!" Holly shouted.

Foaly was startled at the sudden display of emotion washed through holly's face. "Understood, I'll call Trouble immediately." He said then terminated the conversation. Holly closed the window then turned towards Artemis.

* * *

Few minutes later, a shielded jet landed beside them. The invisibility wore off and the entrance was opened. Trouble was on the other side of the entrance. He was devastated at the sight before him. Holly ran towards him and Trouble gave her a soothing hug.

Artemis followed next with a boy about his age in his arms, his hands over his eyes. He flinched for a second but walked straight inside. Butler and Sebastian came in last, all of them drenched and exhausted.

The young Fowl lead Ciel towards an empty sofa and assisted him down, and removed his hand. Ciel was looking around the jet, his butler standing beside him and Artemis' butler came back with spotless white towels in his hands.

He distributed the towels to everyone and draped his across his shoulders. Trouble and Holly went inside, Holly's tears long dried. "Explain me everything after I left this terrible place and you're all prepared." Trouble said as he headed towards the pilot's lounge.

Artemis looked down with Ciel looking at him. _There it is again…_ he thought as he looked at the Fowl's eyes. He never failed to detect the terrible emotion that Artemis' is showing whenever he is hurt. He touched Artemis' shoulder reassuringly that caught the Fowl's attention.

"Something wrong?" he asked. Artemis half smiled at the Earl's concern. Holly returned in the room with four bathrobes in her arms. "These are for very special emergencies, like this." She handed one for smiled at Butler. "Looks like the Section 8 tailors has taken fondness of you and made one especially for you." She said.

Artemis went inside a room and Ciel followed him. Holly led the two butlers in two different rooms. The two masters preferred to be together. Artemis and Ciel were inside a room, a bed closet and a door is present, probably a bathroom.

The two turned away from each other as they started to strip off. Artemis was the first one to finish and draped the bathrobe on his body. He dropped his soaked clothes in a chair and Ciel did the same when he finished.

Artemis sat on the bed beside Ciel. The young Phantomhive looked around. "Quite a technology these Fairies have." He whispered. Artemis smirked then looked around like Ciel.

"Humans always get the wrong impression when it comes to fairies, thinking that they're sweet creatures who play with them." he whispered in return.

Ciel turned towards Artemis who is still looking around. "It's her isn't it?" he suddenly asked. Artemis stopped looking around then turned towards Ciel. "What do you mean?" he asked. Ciel frowned towards Artemis. "The object of your affection." He said.

* * *

Chapter 16... end~!

Comments, Flames and suggestions are welcomed with lots and lots of embraces~!

BlackenedAlice thank you for commenting again~!

Love lots...

Lucifera


	17. Chapter 17: You're avoiding me

Sorry I took sooooo long in updating. I got sick. T.T

anyways, a complicated plot emerging~!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE DARK CHARACTERS!

enjoy reading~!

* * *

Ciel braced himself from Artemis' reaction but all of his defenses broke down when a tear fell from Artemis' surprised eyes. A forced chuckle escaped Artemis' lips as he once again looked around. "You are quite observant Phantomhive." He admired.

The young Phantomhive grimaced over Artemis then looked around, trying his best not to look over the defenseless boy. "I look pathetic don't I?" he whispered. "Falling over someone whom I'm very different with. It's quite an impossible dream, really." He said.

Ciel looked at Artemis then gently shook his head. "Someone told me that falling for someone is not predictable, everything is possible when it comes." He said, referring to Elizabeth. Artemis looked over Ciel, tears already non existent in his mismatched eyes.

He suddenly broke out laughing, catching the Earl off guard. He collapsed down the bed then halted his laughter. "Really now… do you believe what you just said Earl?" he asked. Ciel thought of it then shook his head. "I guess I don't…" he whispered.

Artemis stared at the ceiling then closed his eyes. "I thought so…" he whispered. Ciel was pained by what Artemis said. The young Fowl started to drift off but he was caught in the middle of the dream and reality when a pair of soft lips touched his.

"I'm going outside…" Ciel said as he stood up from the bed and went outside the room. Artemis waited for the door to close and when it did, he sat up, his fingers across his lips. He smiled then laughed inwardly. "Impossible…? Looks like you're breaking the rules Earl." He whispered.

Ciel was leaning on the door, his fingers on his lips. He sighed then looked down. _Am I loosing my mind? _ He asked himself. He walked towards the window and peered from it. It was already dawn; the sun was slowly peering rising beyond the mountains. "Looks like we're no longer hosts." He whispered randomly.

"Quite an unexpected idea for this situation." A voice whispered. Ciel turned around to see Artemis looking at him, his eyes locked to Ciel's. A tinge of warmth crept up his cheeks. Artemis smiled at the sight.

He approached the young Phantomhive and Ciel tried to look down, avoiding an eye contact with Artemis. "You did quite a random act earlier." He uttered. Ciel's blush deepened then turned towards Fowl, his mouth opened, trying to say a reasonable alibi but none came out.

Artemis once again chuckled then approached the flustered young man. He leaned down towards Ciel and approached his lips towards his ear. "Thank you…" he whispered. He retrieved his head and was pleasured to see a quizzical expression on Ciel's face.

"For what?" he asked. A smiled played on Artemis' lips. He approached Ciel's mouth and touched it with his. "For this…" he whispered in the middle of the kiss. Ciel felt his legs as if it's getting liquefied when Artemis once again kissed him.

The young Fowl's fingers were gently approaching the Earl's hair and started to soothe it. Artemis recalled his memories when he was accidentally watched a romance video by mistake. He started to lick the Earl's lips, trying to imitate what he watched.

He was surprised when the young Phantomhive opened his lips, allowing him to come in. He smiled then once again imitated the video. He pushed his tongue inside and started to search for the Earl's tongue.

Ciel fought for dominance once he felt Artemis' tongue roamed around his mouth. They started to have a war for supremacy then he suddenly caught goose bumps all over him when Artemis' free hand touched his waist.

Tortured moans escaped the Earl's lips then Artemis backed off. Ciel was gasping for air again, his cheeks flushed and his body together with his eyesight were unstable. The young Fowl helped Ciel to gain his posture then he touched the Earl's chin and locked his eyes with him.

There was a hint of desire in the Earl's eyes, much to Artemis' amusement. He helped Ciel sit at a sofa then he sat himself. Ciel regained his composure then once again flushed red when he felt Artemis' gaze on him.

He closed his eyes shut when Artemis' hand rose up. He felt it in his hair and he started to ruffle it. Ciel opened his eyes then looked at Artemis. "You seem to respond reluctantly. I won't do it again…" he whispered as he dropped his hand and stood up.

Ciel was still looking at Artemis. _You've got the wrong idea…_ he thought. Artemis started to stride away from him; Ciel had his fist clenched then ran towards Artemis. He grabbed Artemis' bathrobe then bowed his head when Artemis looked back at him.

Artemis started at the flustered Ciel and when he was about to look directly at the Earl, the door slammed open. Trouble was beyond the door. "Fowl, I need you to take a look at this." He said. Artemis shrugged Ciel's hand off, almost coldly. He walked towards the pilot's lounge, leaving Ciel.

Artemis saw Butler and Holly inside, anxiety present in their faces. Artemis frowned at the sight. "Is something wrong?" he asked the obvious. Holly frowned in return then her face once again altered into terror. "Opal, she spotted us." She muttered. Artemis sighed then shook his head. "I have anticipated this. Give us some changes of clothes; this will become quite a fight."

Ciel felt a hand on his shoulder and when he turned, Sebastian was looking at him, rather worried. "Is something wrong young master?" he asked. The young Phantomhive turned away then solemnly nodded. "It's nothing…" he whispered.

The pair turned towards the door which slammed open. Artemis and Butler are holding crisp new clothes in their arms. They distributed the clothes to the two. "Wear this for the time being." Artemis said as he walked away, his eyes never meeting Ciel's.

* * *

The two went inside a room and locked it. Ciel remained silent, his body steady yet there is a hint of anxiety because it is trembling ever so lightly. Sebastian groaned as he pulled the ribbon off his master's bathrobe. Ciel's robe loosened as it opened, revealing his frail naked body in front of Sebastian.

The young Phantomhive remained silent as his butler started to slide the bathrobe off his body. "Something is wrong…" he said as he gently allowed the shoulder part of the bathrobe to fall on his hands. He slid the bathrobe off then threw it on the chair.

Ciel remained standing in front of his butler, unclothed. Sebastian noticed that Ciel's hair is still wet and he took the towel off his shoulder and wiped Ciel's hair with it. He was slightly surprised when the young Phantomhive chuckled.

He looked up, meeting Sebastian's gaze. "Am I expectant Sebastian?" he asked. Sebastian frowned then leaned towards his master, still drying his dark hair. The loyal butler bent over to Ciel's eye level then leaned towards Ciel's face then hooked the towel to Ciel's shoulders.

He sighed then ran his slender fingers through Ciel's hair. "Stop thinking nonsense…" he whispered. He turned towards Ciel's clothes and started to assist his master in wearing them. "I never thought of you as expectant." He said.

He started to button Ciel's long sleeves then locked his tie. "Never in my life I have ever looked at you in such a way." He said as he stood up and bowed. Ciel looked at Sebastian with empty eyes then turned towards Sebastian's dark colored eyes.

The demon butler turned away from Ciel and started to loosen his robe. The young Phantomhive is still looking at his butler but he suddenly snapped into reality when he saw Sebastian's naked back before him.

He flushed lightly and turned away, avoiding the sight of his butler dressing. After at least a minute Sebastian was already finished. The butler looked at Ciel then opened the door."We have some unique tasks to solve for the mean time." He whispered to his master's ear and received a professional nod in return.

"Let's be serious this time shall we?" Ciel said with a smug smirk across his pale face. Sebastian responded to his master's confident voice with an equally smug smirk. Ciel strode towards the pilot's lounge with Sebastian beside him. There he saw everyone looking at the wind shield.

* * *

He himself leaned towards the controls and saw a red light following them. "Looks like she's following us." Artemis whispered thoughtfully. He sat at the chair then rubbed his temples. "Based on her attacks, I'm quite certain that it is the past Opal who is trying to capture us." He concluded.

Holly looked at the detector vividly then sat at the pilot's chair. "Let's talk about this later, right now, we're on for a chase." She said as she fingered the controls, a confident and excited expression in her face. Trouble sat on the assistant pilot's chair then they both placed the head phones on their ears.

Artemis and Butler left the pilot's lounge then Ciel and Sebastian followed. They are all staying at a luxurious room in the jet. Complete with table and sofas. Artemis sat on the sofa with his legs crossed together with his arms. Butler left the room and it seems that he visited the kitchen.

Ciel was sitting at a small tea table with his gaze fixed at the window. "Would you like some sweets young master?" Sebastian offered. Ciel turned towards Sebastian, nodded then turned away once again, facing the window.

Sebastian bowed then left towards where Butler vanished into. Awkward silence overwhelmed the room with the two masters avoiding a conversation and even eye contact. Artemis groaned when the bright sun light flashed to his eyes, almost blinding him temporarily.

Ciel turned towards Artemis, curious about what the young Fowl is so annoyed about. Artemis stood up, grabbed then curtains and smashed it together, blocking the light from passing through the windows.

The young Phantomhive grimaced then once again turned away. "You're avoiding me Fowl." He spoke out. Artemis once again sat at the sofa then looked at Ciel who is currently looking away. "Look me in the eyes and say that one more time." He commanded.

Ciel courageously looked at Artemis eyes, his expression hard and confident. "YOU. ARE. AVOIDING. ME. FOWL." He said. Artemis looked at Ciel, his expression still unwavering. He stood up and approached Ciel, their mysterious eyes locked into each other.

The young Phantomhive slightly leaned back when Artemis leaned towards him. "Who's avoiding who?" Artemis asked with a smirk. Ciel groaned then glared at Artemis. He raised his hand then gave Artemis a strong slap.

Artemis remained dumbfounded when Ciel hit him. He was looking away from the Earl as the boy folded his hand on his lap. "I've had enough of this Fowl. Avoid me all you want but we're stuck together. And this time, I'm not loosing in your game." He straightforwardly said, his hand throbbing from the slap.

Ciel jumped down from the table then stopped when he was beside Artemis. "Give me all you've got. I'm not giving up." He said then strode away. Artemis looked at Ciel then slightly frowned. "Game…?" he ran towards Ciel and grabbed his hand, the young Phantomhive still turning away from him.

Ciel and Artemis groaned in disappointment. "This is so cliché." They both whispered. Ciel was about to pull away but Artemis' hold tightened. "I hate clichés but it seems that I'm ending this game." He whispered.

The young Phantomhive's eyes widen the turned towards Artemis. "This is no longer a game Ciel." He said. Ciel was about to respond if it wasn't for the sudden shaking of the jet, red lights flashing on and off.

The two butlers jolted alert at the sudden movement. They both slammed the door open then saw their, masters still safe that brought a flush of relief in them. A voice suddenly came out of the speakers.

"Hit, we've been hit." Said a panicked voice, probably Trouble's. "Brace yourselves from sudden impact. We're falling, I repeat, we're falling." He added then the speaker went off. The two bodyguards instantly grabbed their masters then strapped them in empty seats then they both sat on their own and strapped the belts.

Lights started to blink on and off, the gravity pulling them down, the engines dead and they were crash falling. Everyone's heart beat rose up, their bodies trembling and their eyes closed, bracing for the impact of falling.

**_*CRASH!*_**

* * *

**_Thank you for commenting! hontoni arigatou desu~!_**

**_comments, criticisms, suggestions and flames are welcome!_**


	18. Chapter 18: You've been tricked

Chapter 18!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE MISCHIEVOUS CHARACTERS!

enjoy reading~!

* * *

Artemis opened his eyes then after a couple of light seconds, he felt a tug on his wrist. He yanked his wrist down and found out that it is shackled. He looked beside him and saw everyone on the same situation as he is in. He glanced on his right and saw Ciel still dozing off.

"Phantomhive!" he shouted as he tried to reach for Ciel but failed, fortunately, the young Phantomhive's eyes started to flutter open then stared at nowhere. Artemis groaned then took in a huge breath. "Phantomhive snap out of it!" he shouted.

Ciel jolted alert then looked around, only to meet Artemis' mismatched eyes looking at him. He jerked his hand off the chains but it didn't budge the same with his feet. He looked wearily at Artemis and found the same expression in his eyes.

"Looks like our two looks a likes are awake~!" a cheeky voice shouted which brought shivers down the two conscious' spines. They looked in front of them and saw a little girl together with a slightly mature but very alike girl beside her.

The two girls smiled, a double combo. "Hi hi my Artemis~!" the younger girl shouted. "Opal…" Artemis said through gritted teeth. She skipped almost cheerfully towards Artemis, the older one just remained looking at them, and there was a faint presence of cheekiness yet merciless expression in her eyes.

The young girl trailed her finger across Artemis' pale face. Her cheerful expression vanished and turned into pure hatred. "Oh you D'arviten mudboy. You have no idea how I despised you with my soul." He said as she dragged a perfectly manicured finger on Artemis' cheek, blood lining down from the freshly made wound.

"You stole the last step in being a god Fowl. You stole my lemur." She said with a piercing glare. She approached Artemis' wound and approached her lips into it. "How I want to see you suffer." She whispered. "AH~ I KNOW~!" she suddenly shouted as she jumped away from Artemis then clapped her hands excitedly.

"After I killed you, I will steal the lemur then time travel to this day and kill you over and over and over again~! And I'll try different ways of killing in the process~!" she shouted then strode towards the more mature and not to mention, taller one.

The older one, this time approached Artemis. She touched the blood in Artemis' cheeks then licked it in her finger. "Your blood tastes sweet Fowl, almost like magic. I wonder when I will get my magic back?" she teasingly asked with a chuckle.

Artemis was about to turn away but when he looked deeply in the present Opal's eyes. There was something new in those eyes, something that Opal can never have. Pity. There was almost a hint of emptiness in those beautiful violet eyes of hers.

The young Fowl stared in curiosity then shook his head, thinking that it would be impossible and probably is the effect of the crash landing. "Anyway, Fowl." The younger one called. Artemis turned towards the younger Opal and saw her using her nail file.

"I was thinking of how to kill you but I seem to have trouble in coming up with a… oh~!" she gasped. She skipped towards Ciel then smiled sickly sweet at him. "I've never seen such a companion with you Fowl." She said.

The younger Opal tilted her head towards Ciel then stared rather rudely to the young Phantomhive. "You're Artemis' acquaintance?" she asked. The young Phantomhive looked away. Opal the younger laughed then turned towards Artemis. "Looks like you had a fight Fowl!" she shouted.

She turned away with the older Opal behind her. "Well, the more the merrier so say your last words okay~ I'll be back and kill you all together." When the door was halfway closed, the older Opal turned towards Artemis and they both stared at each other until the door closed.

_Did she change…?_ Artemis asked himself. He was jerked back to reality when he heard clanks from Ciel. He looked at him and aw him tugging the chains on his hands."Sebastian!" he shouted. The Demon butler's eyes snapped open then tugged the chains around his hands and feet.

Ciel looked at his butler. "Release us." He commanded. Sebastian made circular motions in his hand then hauled it then the chain instantly broke. He did the same with his feet. He went towards Ciel and broke the chains like twigs in his hands.

The young Phantomhive soothed his wrist, trying to ease the pain as his butler woke up and released everyone. Everyone stood up then snapped back to reality. "Where's the plane?" whispered Trouble. Artemis slowly shook his head then turned away.

"Opal held us captive, both of them." he whispered. Ciel looked around. "Sebastian, break us free from this vile place." He said with a frown. "Yes my lord." Sebastian said as he dashed around the room.

He closed his eyes then it turned to the color of flaming red. He broke the wall that revealed ocean beyond it. Sebastian scooped Ciel then placed his master on his shoulder. The young Fowl touched the door where the two Opals left before Butler scooped him like Ciel.

"Let's go." Sebastian said as he jumped down towards a tree that is almost 13 feet high. They all landed safely then the two butlers placed their masters down. Artemis glanced up and saw two pixies looking down at the hole. Descant and Merval Brill. The two are smirking almost evilly at them.

_This is wrong…_ he thought.

* * *

The Brill brothers ran towards the two Opal's rooms then knocked politely. "Miss Koboi, they have escaped." They said. The door swung open that revealed the younger Opal's face flushed with curiosity. "How?" she asked almost calmly.

Artemis kept thinking about what the Brill brothers but his trail of thought got washed away when they stopped. He looked ahead then saw the jet they were previously on. It's utterly destroyed, bringing disappointment to the group.

He young Phantomhive looked at the ocean. "Trying to escape my beloved prisoners~?" a menacing voice said. They all turned above and saw then blue sky turned gray, and metal. A huge holographic screen appeared on the ceiling.

"You can't escape this place little rats." The younger Opal said. They all groaned at the address. The young Opal smiled in delight. She turned away then once again looked at them. "Well, good luck with survival~!" she shouted then the communication died.

Everyone was ranting except Artemis. "I HATE HER!" Ciel shouted as he stomped his foot in anger. "shh…" Artemis hushed. Everyone turned towards him, caught by the sudden silence that Artemis' requested. The young Fowl smirked at them. "I know a way out." He whispered.

"Merval! Descant!" screeched the younger Opal. The two scrammed towards the infuriated young Pixie. "What is it Miss Koboi?" the two asked. "I want truffles! Now!" she shouted. "AND DON'T LOOK AT ME! MY SKIN WILL GET DAMAGED!" she shrieked while covering her face.

The two scrambled outside the room then went towards Opal's so called treasure box. "Simpletons." She cursed then sat on the luxurious leather chair. "So, Opal, why the hell did I turned human?" she asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "As much as I hate to say it, it's miscalculation." The older Opal said while polishing her nails with a nail file.

"Me? Miscalculate?" the younger one snorted. "There's no way that will happen… wait…" she whispered then gasped in horror. "You're not me at all! You're just a copy cat!" she shouted while pointing a violet colored nail over the older Opal.

_Am I really this… paranoid?_ Thought the older Opal with a sigh. She stood up then faced the monitor, ignoring the cries of the younger Opal claiming that she's an impostor. She noticed the group whispering, probably planning for escape. "Let's see what you can do…" the older Opal whispered in amusement.

* * *

Ciel was surprised then bewildered. "You want us to what?" he shouted. "Artemis, this is just ridiculous, trust me. Opal won't fall over the same trick all over again." Holly said. The young prodigy smiled thoughtfully on how his plan worked on Opal flawlessly.

"Trust me, I'm a genius Holly." He whispered. Holly slightly grimaced but nodded. Ciel groaned then looked at Sebastian. "How are you so sure that she will get aggravated and want those?" he asked.

"A little bird told me." He said then tapped his ear. Holly and Trouble's eyes widen. "You just stole a bug!" Holly shouted in horror and surprise. Artemis laughed lightly then nodded. "Right now I can hear the twins scrambling and cursing Opal." He said as he once again smirked.

The Young Earl looked at Sebastian. "Sebastian, I want you to hold those two pixies captive discreetly." He commanded. Sebastian bowed. "Yes my lord." After that he quickly vanished. "Holly Trouble, and Butler. I want you three to go back and bring Opal's dream to us." Artemis commanded.

Butler frowned. "I don't think that leaving you two here defenseless is the best idea." He said. The young prodigy smirked over Butler. "I've been in a lot more sticky situations than this old friend, and that was when I was attacked by Trolls and I don't have even a spec of memory in me then. I can handle this Butler." He reassuringly said.

The bodyguard frowned but obeyed. "Very well…" he whispered then ran together with the two fairies. Artemis and Ciel stood in silence, so much which the silence was deafening. Artemis was the first one to break the silence. "What were you saying at the plane earlier?" he asked.

Ciel jolted alert then looked at Artemis, his eyes stern. "Just concentrate now Fowl." He voiced out. Artemis frowned then pushed Ciel over the tree with his one hand, the blood in his cheek now trickling down.

"Just answer the question Phantomhive." He pushed. Ciel winced at the sight of Artemis' blood and remembered when the older Opal tasted his blood. He turned away. "It's nothing." He whispered. Artemis' frown deepened then he retrieved his hand.

The Earl gripped his now sore shoulder. "Do you hate me that much…?" Artemis whispered as he turned his back against the young Phantomhive.

* * *

Back on the base, the older Opal is staring at the scene which is currently unfolding before her eyes. _These two seems to have something with them…_ she thought while waiting for the younger Opal to stop ranting.

"Where in the frond's name are those two idiots!" the younger opal shouted as she slammed her tiny hand against the arm rest of the leather chair. The older Opal glanced at the Younger once and smiled in amusement of seeing her younger self rant about her truffles.

_I lost appetite of truffles ever since… wait… _She suddenly swished towards the monitor she was watching then a smile crept up her lips. She covered her lips then suddenly burst out laughing, catching the younger Opal's attention.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she shouted in annoyance then pushed the older one away from her sight. There she saw the crates of her truffles lying in front of Artemis, a triumphant grin on his face. "THAT D'ARVITEN…!" she squealed.

She ran towards the video communicator and banged her fist on the button, the lights flashing alive. There she saw the group with truffles in their hands. "Hello Opal." Artemis said as he threw one on his mouth.

"GIVE ME BACK MY TRUFFLES FOWL!" she shouted while glaring at the image before her, the older one currently holding her laughter. The young Fowl held out a truffle as far as he could. "You want it? Come here and get it." He said then the communication died.

"What the… BUGS?" she exclaimed as she once again slammed her fist then stormed out of the room, leaving the older one alone. The older Opal snickered. "I never knew I can be so stupid when I'm annoyed." She whispered as she lifted the cord now cut into two.

* * *

The younger Opal stopped at the hole made by Sebastian to escape. "DESCANT! MERVAL!" she screeched but no one came to her. She shouted in annoyance then left the building with the aid of levitation. "D'arvit! D'arvit!" she shouted while flying towards where she believed her truffles would be.

She flew low then dropped herself. Her eyes widened at the sight. There she saw a holographic device with a recorded video. "You want it? Come and get it." The device said then once again started from the beginning.

Right in front of the holographic board is her truffles lying down on the dirty ground saying:

_You've been tricked._

**_"ARTEMIS FOWL!"_**

* * *

**_chapter 18 done~!_**

**_comments, flames, criticisms and suggestions shall not be ignored!_**

**_thanks for reading~!_**


	19. Chapter 19: You're just a human

Really really sorry for taking a lifetime into updating. I just died of sickness and well, got revived or some sort. I have healing powers. O_O

Have fun reading~! THANKS A LOT FOR COMMENTING, COMMENTS ARE THE NUMBER ONE SOURCE OF ENERGY TO KEEP THIS STORY GOING! ^_^

* * *

"That was quite a cruel trick Fowl" Trouble said as they ran inside Opal's lair. The young Fowl wore a smug smile while catching up. "How are you so sure that she'd fall for that?" Holly asked. Artemis took a deep breathe, talking while running is not a very good idea.

He felt pain in his appendix, probably from too much running. "Just trust me on this." He said. He caught a glimpse of something shining then it tugged a smile on his lips. "Jackpot." He said then turned the other way. The others followed his then gasped in surprise.

"That is one huge jet." Holly muttered. Artemis ran towards the door. "Password password…" he whispered. He punched in some letters then the door unlocked and opened. Ciel stared at the huge jet then turned towards the sudden noise, the door unlocking and opening.

They all went inside the jet then locked it. The two fairies dashed towards the pilot's lair and locked it. "Everything's set, opening the gates." The speaker said. The gate before the jet opened and revealed the fake metal sky which is now already opening.

"Get ready for take off."

The younger Opal jolted alert at the sound of her artificial sky opening. She heard the jet's engine and is ready to take off. "D'ARVIT!" she shouted as she levitated herself towards her lair, the wind beating her beautiful twisted face.

She slammed the door open and saw the Older Opal swirling in the desk chair, luxuriously drinking tea. "You're back." She simply said as she took a delicate sip. The younger one bit her lip until it bled, her eyebrows knit together and purple eyes glaring at her older self.

"You noticed that they escaped?" the older one said as she placed the tea cup down. Just as when she was about to retrieve her hand, a sharp force slit her chin, blood trickling down it. "You useless… YOU LET THEM ESCAPE!" she screeched as she once again formed force in her fingers and threw it on her older self, piercing her cheek.

The older one just wiped the blood off her cheek and dropped her hand, staring almost amusingly over her aggravated younger self. "I'm not here to follow your orders brat." She said, and it's the most uncharacteristic of her to say such a thing to… herself.

"You…" the younger one once again formed force over her hand but stopped halfway. She noticed that there are no sparks of magic healing her wounds. She smiled then laughed loudly and manically.

She once again pointed a finger to her older self. "You're just human. What can you do?" she shouted as she once again broke out laughing. "Guess what, I don't need you." She said then she forced magic to her older version's head and caused her to loose consciousness.

_Sweet dreams… Opal…_

* * *

The younger Opal watched her older self with merciless eyes. "I really do look beautiful" she whispered then turned towards the mini jet fit for one. "I have to throw you out Opal the 2nd." She said then chuckled to her self.

She dragged the older Opal and got annoyed halfway. "D'arvit. I shouldn't be doing labor." She groaned then kicked the older Opal. "You're a real pain." She said then once again dragged her. She pushed her towards the mini jet and assembled the landing position and slammed the door close.

"Worry not my older self. I won't kill you, just… send you away." She said then pushed the take off button. The little shuttle dashed away from the dome and flew away towards a random way...

* * *

Back at the jet, Artemis was sitting luxuriously at a black leather sofa, a cup of Darjeeling tea in his hands. Standing next to him is his trusted bodyguard and butler. Ciel was doing the same, in the opposite side with Sebastian standing beside him.

The words of Artemis kept ringing on Ciel's head. _Do you hate me that much…?_ He shook the thought off his head then glanced at Artemis who is whispering at his Butler. The Bodyguard nodded then left Artemis.

_I need to clean this mess up…_ Ciel thought as he faced Sebastian. "Sebastian, I need you to leave me, for now." He commanded and his butler nodded and left. He looked at Artemis who seems to have been watching him for quite sometime now.

The young Fowl was still drinking tea but above it, his blue eyes are looking at Ciel with something in it that kept him uncomfortable. He stood up and turned away, unable to handle Artemis' stares.

Just as he took a step away, he felt Artemis stood up from his seat. He started to walk faster but when he did, Artemis was already pacing towards him. His hands slightly trembled, his heart pounding from nervousness.

He was near to the door, only a few steps away, only a few inches from salvation. When he reached for the door knob, a fist from behind him slammed against the door, blocking his right way. Ciel felt his heart pounded harder, so loud that it sent anxiety for Artemis might hear it.

The young Fowl bowed his head as Ciel did the same. "Do you mind answering my question Phantomhive?" he whispered. Ciel winced as he balled his pale fist. Artemis noticed Ciel's movements proving that he is uncomfortable.

Ciel felt terrible, he felt cold, his throat dry and his chest throbbing painfully. A cough escaped his mouth, followed by another, and another. "Ciel…? Are you okay?" Artemis asked as he faced Ciel in front of him.

The young Phantomhive kept coughing. He covered his mouth and fell on his knees, still coughing. "Seba…" he chocked out then once again coughed wildly, Artemis stared like a deer in headlights, not knowing what to do. "Sebas… Sebast… SEBASTIAN!" he shouted then a handful of vomit escaped his lips.

Ciel kept throwing up as Sebastian dashed towards him. "Young Master…" he whispered gently as he knelt in front of Ciel. "Ahh..ha.. ha.." Ciel was panting hard, tears streaming down his cheeks. Sebastian placed his arms around Ciel and carried him gently, Ciel's head rested in his shoulder.

Artemis was dumbfounded but he shot back to reality when Butler lightly tapped his frail shoulder. "Are you okay Master Artemis?" the kind bodyguard asked. Artemis nodded although his eyes are focused in where Ciel was kneeling on.

"Clean this mess up Butler…" he said then strode away. Butler followed Artemis with worried eyes and saw him turned towards the pilot's lounge. Artemis opened the door and saw the two fairies flying the jet smoothly.

Holly noticed the mudboy's presence and she turned towards him, the slight smile on her face vanished when he saw Artemis' grim expression. "Is something wrong Artemis?" she asked. After years of being with Artemis, this was the first time he looked… almost helpless and empty.

"Are there any problems here?" he randomly asked, evading Holly's question. Trouble shook his head. "There are none so far." He answered. "Hopefully it would stay this way…" he whispered. Holly once again tried to speak. "What happened Artemis?" she asked.

"Concentrate on your mission Captain, I do not wish to hear anymore complications." He said then turned away. Holly unstrapped herself and quickly got a hold of Artemis' wrist. "Artemis." She forcefully said. She felt a tremble ran on his wrist.

"I said concentrate on flying captain." He said as he faced Holly with a hard expression in his face. Holly felt hurt that Artemis no longer opens to her, she thought of him as her partner, and a best friend. "You're not acting like yourself mudboy." She said as she let go of Artemis' wrist.

She placed her hands on Artemis' shoulder, surprised about how much he has grown. "Artemis, I'm still here. I'm a friend you can count on." She reassuringly said. Artemis bowed his head down, dark shadows hiding his beautiful blue eyes.

"I'm fine Holly, I will be. Sorry for my attitude." He gently said. "I just need a couple of minutes to… think." "Looks like your thinking time has to wait Fowl." Trouble said while peering down. Holly ran beside Trouble and her eyes widened at the sight. "A-Artemis…" she called. Artemis walked to Holly and the same with Holly's reaction, his eyes widened.

A girl of small stature is floating by the sea, her bright violet clothing prominent to the peaceful color of the blue green sea. "It can't be possibly true…" Holly whispered. "Opal Koboi…" Artemis said. He turned away and before he closed the door, he left out a small message. "We're going to save her."

* * *

that's all for chapter 19! this story is taking really long.

._. seriously.

CRITICISMS, COMMENTS, FLAMES, SUGGESTIONS ARE ALL WELCOME! Correcting people is never wrong~

go easy on the newbie though.. LIKE ME!


	20. Chapter 20: Trust us in this

Trying to update as fast as I could to make up! ._.

Thanks for the comment_** Video Games and Chocolate**_ !

made me boost up and thoughts just kept running in my mind. Starting to love Opal's older self!

ENJOY READING!

I realized I forgot to put up a disclaimer in the last chapter so...

DISCLAIMER: I don not own any of these magical characters!

(Praying that I will ._.)

* * *

As Artemis walked towards the door of the jet, Holly came out of the pilot's room and chased after Artemis. "Are you mad? She's Opal Koboi! We don't know if this is a bait! We don't know what trick she's hiding on her sleeve!" she shouted.

Artemis turned towards the fairy and this time, he gripped her shoulders. "Trust me Holly." He simply said and Holly completely lost. "Butler!" Artemis called and Butler was instantly by his side. "What is it Young master?" he asked. A mischievous smile crept up Artemis' lips, the one that gives Butler and Holly a shiver but a great sense of adventure ahead. "We're going to save Opal." He said.

Holly instructed Trouble to relieve the rescue platform and it fell, Artemis on top of it. "Mudboy, you only have a minute to scoop her up or else you'll be left in this ocean." Holly said on her mike. _"Got it Holly." _Artemis replied as he knelt on the flat ground.

Air beat him harshly then he laid his body flat on the platform his arm extended below. "That's the lowest we can do Artemis." Holly said. Artemis reached for Opal but it was too far. "D'arvit." He cursed then removed his coat and tie. He jumped at the ocean and swam towards Opal. He scooped her up, occasionally drinking sea water.

He swam towards the platform and dragged her inside. "Pull me up Holly." He said breathlessly as he draped his coat over Opal. Trouble pushed some buttons then the platform went up. Butler instantly knelt down Artemis' level and covered him up with his own coat. "Why didn't you wear yours and placed it on… her?" Holly asked while looking at the almost peaceful looking Opal.

"She might get Hypothermia if I didn't. She's been staying too long in the water, her body is cold." Artemis said as he started undoing his clothes. He started coughing wildly that sent terror to Butler. Sebastian and Ciel went out of the room to find out what's the commotion is about.

Artemis is coughing violently slapping hands that are trying to help him. He stood up and ran towards the kitchen, specifically the sink and started throwing up water. His knees felt weak then he fell down and clenched on the corner, shivering.

Butler went towards Artemis and once again draped the coat around him. "You will catch a cold Artemis." Butler worriedly said. Holly knelt towards him and touched his hand, wincing at the coldness of his skin. She started to let sparks of magic to crawl on Artemis. "S-Stop… it Holly." Artemis said. "Holly halted then looked curiously over Artemis.

"You shouldn't waste your magic on me, heal Opal. She's in deeply need of healing." Artemis said, referring to Opal's wounds around her body. Holly grimaced then looked at Butler. "Take care of him Butler; I'll go check on Opal." Holly said as she left.

Butler looked worriedly over Artemis then helped him up. Ciel looked at Artemis, as worried as everyone is. He looked so vulnerable, so defenseless. The servant assisted his master to seat on a sofa chair. He started to remove his top and wiped his soaked body.

Artemis stood up, staggering but a little more firmly now, his torso bare. He watched Holly healed Opal, it always fascinated him to see the sparks danced around the wounds then he noticed that Ciel and Sebastian are looking at the sparks the same way he's looking at it.

Opal's wounds are completely healed, her breathing a little more stable. "She needs a change of clothes." Artemis said. Holly frowned. "Artemis you need to change to!" she shouted. Artemis just ignored her then walked towards rooms but Ciel grabbed his wrist. "Get a change of clothes for yourself, we'll do hers." He said then glanced at Sebastian who nodded in return.

Artemis nodded then looked at Butler, signaling him to join him for looking at clothes. "Sebastian, look for clothes that fits her." Ciel said then his buler bowed. "Yes my lord." Then he walked towards a room, Ciel in his trail.

Sebastian went out holding a small nightgown looking dress and lent it to Holly. "This is probably owned by the past one." Ciel said. Holly nodded then looked at Sebastian. "Do you mind lending me a hand in carrying her." She asked. Sebastian looked at Ciel and Ciel nodded. "Very well," Sebastian answered as he carried Opal single handedly and carried her to a room with Holly.

Artemis left the room wearing his barely dried long sleeves with a towel draped on him. Trouble turned the speaker on. "Artemis, we're going low on fuel. Where are we going to land?" he asked. Artemis pondered then thought of a place. "We're going to Ireland." He said with a confident smirk. "Trouble I want you to call the Section 8 and inform them about this." He commanded. "Roger." Trouble answered.

Ciel walked towards Artemis and tapped his shoulder to get his attention. "I don't get it, why did you save her?" he asked in a friendly way. Artemis turned towards Ciel and played a small yet almost cruel smile in his lips. "We should hold the mastermind captive right? She knows what she's thinking, their only one. She will come in very handy." He answered.

The young Phantomhive delightedly chuckled at the almost cruel plan Artemis' holding. "Quite a plan indeed." He answered then looked into Artemis' eyes. "I'll see you later Fowl, it's getting late." He said then turned away. "Sweet dreams Phantomhive." Artemis greeted as he himself went to a sofa. Butler approached him.

"How many rooms are there?" he asked. Butler shook his head. "Only one, specially design to Opal Koboi herself." He answered. Artemis sighed then leaned back in the sofa. "Lead our visitors in that room, this sofa will suffice." He commanded and Butler nodded and turned towards where Ciel went.

Artemis crossed his arms and relaxed himself. The moon was already high up, he watched the stars glimmered in the dark like they did in Ireland. He closed his eyes then took long relaxing breaths. He felt light footsteps that jolted him awake.

He saw Sebastian looking at him, his red eyes glowed beautifully over the darkness. "Sir Michaelis, don't demons get their good night's rest?" he asked as his eyes smiled in amusement. "We do fancy a good night's rest but I just can't leave my master sleeping defenseless in a stranger's place, that would be reckless for a butler to do." He said with a smirk.

Artemis leaned back and crossed his legs, amused. "I see, you still don't trust our company." He said the Sebastian slightly snorted. "It's not that Master Fowl, I just don't want to sleep, leaving my master unprotected. After all, I'm one hell of a butler." He said with another confident smirk as menacing dark aura slowly came out of him and his eyes glowed brighter.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Artemis said as he pointed his finger and allowed a small spark come out of it. Sebastian smiled then his aura become normal once again. "Fairy magic I presume?" he asked. Artemis chuckled. "Yes, I managed to steal it. I thought that it was all used but it seems that I managed to keep a spark." He said with a menacing smile.

Sebastian nodded then turned to see Butler walking towards Artemis. "Thank you for your time Master Fowl." He said then glared at Butler which he did the same. When Sebastian vanished to his master's room, Artemis turned towards Butler. "You can rest Butler, I can take care of myself." He assured. Butler frowned then turned towards Artemis.

"I wouldn't want to see you tomorrow slacking off because of lack of sleep butler, go to sleep, it's a command." Artemis said then Butler went towards a seat then 'tried' to sleep. "Good night Butler." Artemis said and silenced himself. He continued watching the stars peacefully. He closed his eyes and started to think of a plan for tomorrow morning.

* * *

Morning…

Artemis was already prepared, a cup of coffee in his hand. Ciel left the room, all prepared. "So what's our plan Fowl?" Holly asked as she strode towards Artemis. Artemis sat on a chair and the others did the same. Artemis started discussing, a few arguments sparked up but everything was settled.

"Quite an ingenious plan you have there, Fowl." A voice said. Artemis turned towards the origin of the voice and saw Opal looking at him, a cup of tea in her hands. "Good morning Opal." Artemis greeted as if their friends. Opal placed the empty cup down and walked towards Artemis. "Good morning indeed. So, what can I do for service?" she asked as she sat on a chair and crossed her legs, everyone except Artemis looking at her.

Opal noticed the stares then sighed. "I know what you're thinking, 'why is Opal doing this? Has she lost her mind?' or along the lines of that." She said as she rolled her hazel brown eyes. "Do you mind explaining yourself Opal?" Holly asked. Opal looked at Holly, a smirk in her fair face. "Atlantis," she said as she poured herself another cup of tea.

"Jails over there suck your feelings dry, a real pain but unfortunately, as much as I hate to say this, I need to help you a bit for saving me." She said as she took a sip as she glanced at Artemis. "Helping us to defeat your?" Holly once again asked. Opal sighed. "Simpleminded again Captain." Opal said as she shook her index finger.

"I'm helping you simply just to keep myself alive. I do not wish for a time Paradox to occur." She said as she finished her tea. "Simple and logical." Artemis commented. "So Opal, how can you be of any help?" he asked, throwing the question back at her. "Technically, I am of great use to your group. My younger self did a wrong move about throwing me." She said then started rocking her feet in the air.

"She attempted to plant a bug to me; I managed to mislead her into thinking that I died during the crash." She said as she flipped her hair then leaned back. "Anyway, back then as my younger self, I would probably go to people you care so much about. Like what I did to your mother." She said then received a glare from Artemis.

"No use into dealing with me Fowl, it's my younger self we're talking about. I am a lot more aggressive when I was younger Fowl. I would probably aim for…" Opal smirked unconsciously. "Your brothers perhaps?" she concluded. Artemis jolted alert. Angeline's words echoed in his head. _They will be attending the school near yours Artemis so I need you to watch over them too…_ "They're still in Japan!" he shouted.

He grabbed his cell phone and quick dialed Juliet's number. _"Artemis…?" _ Juliet asked lazily. "Juliet! I need you to go to Japan! To my brothers immediately!" then he snapped the cell phone close. "Holly! We're going to Japan NOW!" he shouted then stood up. "How would you know she's true?" Holly exclaimed while looking at Opal who is luxuriously dirking another cup of tea.

"Because she's Opal Holly!" Artemis shouted. Holly ran towards the pilot's lounge then assisted Trouble to make a quick turn. Artemis was panicking, a rare sight. _Please be okay… Beckett Myles!_ Ciel went towards Artemis and tapped his shoulder. "I can help… I think." He said then Artemis shot him a look. "How?" he asked as calm as he can.

Ciel glanced to Sebastian and Sebastian held out a piece of paper. "I got the host clubs numbers from investigation." He said then handed it to Artemis. "I don't want to get them involved." Artemis whispered. Ciel peered down his face. "Artemis… these are your brothers we're talking about… I know how hard it is to loose someone, I don't want you to feel the same thing." He grimly said.

Artemis looked up and smiled over Ciel. "I guess…" he flipped his cell phone and dialed Tamaki's number. _"Hello?" _ Tamaki's voice came out. "Mr. Suoh, this is Artemis Fowl." Artemis said then Tamaki's face brightened on the other line. _"Artemis we were soooo worried? Where are you?"_ he shouted then, upon hearing this, the other host club members started to gather around him. "No need to worry about me, Ciel and I are fine. I need to request something to you." He said then Tamaki's attention instantly got caught because of Artemis' urgent voice.

"I need you to go to our mansion, there are twins inside, and they are my brothers. I need you to take them into a safe place, someone is going to abduct them." he said. Tamaki signaled the twins to get a car. "I'm already on it. Do you have any facial identification on the kidnapper?" he asked as he went inside the limo together with the host club members. Artemis quickly looked at Opal who is still calmly drinking tea.

"You can see her as a small girl. Dark hair, brown eyes. She may look innocent and beautiful virtually but she's out of the ordinary. She's very dangerous, DO NOT UNDERESTIMATE HER." He said. Tamaki nodded then smiled absently when he saw the huge manor. "We're here Artemis." He said as all of them stepped down. "Your gate needs a password." He asked.

Artemis took a deep breath. "Turn your cell phone into loud speaker and put it near the speaker." He said and Tamaki abided. "Aurum Est Potestas." He said then the gate swung open, allowing them inside. The group ran towards the manor and slammed it open, revealing two kids fighting over a pillow. "VISITORS!" the blonde one shouted as he let go of the pillow, causing his twin to topple over.

The dark haired on instantly stood up and glared at the group. "Who are you?" he sharply asked as he glared at the new comers. The blonde one looked curiously then pushed the group inside. "Come inside~ it's dangerous." He said then slammed the door close.

"Beckett simple-toon." Myles whispered. Tamaki kneeled to the kid's height then patted the blonde one's head. "We're friends of your brother." He said then showed the phone. _"Beckett? Myles? Are you okay?" _ the voice said. "Arty!" Beckett shouted then snatched the phone out of Tamaki's hand. "Brother who are they?" Myles asked with a sophisticated voice.

"_They are allies Myles. Now I want you to go to my room and look for the black box." _He commanded. They all ran towards Artemis' room. "Brother, your room combination." Myles asked. Beckett pushed Myles away from the door and started tapping numbers then the door unlocked. Myles looked amazed at the grinning Beckett. _"Beckett just opened my room didn't he?" _Artemis asked with a slightly proud look on his face.

They started to look around then the twins found it, albeit they didn't announce it out loud. They opened it then smiled at the contents together with a letter then shuffled with it, the two read the letter and secretly opened the small pouch like bag. The sound of a helicopter made the others stop. The host club members quickly ran outside with the twins far behind them. A fair teenager came out of the helicopter and removed her helmet, revealing blonde locks of hair.

"Juliet!" Beckett shouted. "Are you guys okay?" Juliet asked as she gave the two a bear hug. "Who the hell are you?" Juliet sharply asked as she glared at the group like what Myles did. _"Juliet, can you hear me?"_ Artemis called from the speaker. "Artemis? Are you okay?" Juliet asked as she snatched the phone out of Myles' hand.

"_I'm fine Juliet." _ Artemis said. Juliet sighed of relief. "Thank God I was worried sick Artemis!" she shouted. _"There are more serious things in hand Juliet; Opal is aiming for those I care for."_ He said then Juliet gasped. "Opal again huh? Which one?" she asked. _"The younger one, the other one is with us." _Artemis answered. "Captive?" Juliet asked once again.

"_No, as an ally." _ Artemis said then Juliet shouted. "ARTEMIS FOWL ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND? SHE KILLED A LOT OF PEOPLE ALREADY!" She shouted but the twins and the host club remained clueless. _"Listen to me Juliet; I need you to take care of them and the twins. Leave the manor." _ He instructed. Juliet looked at the group and saw the twins playing with older identical twins.

"Leave this house now." She said then carried the twins in her arms. "Juliet where are we going?" Beckett asked. "Leaving!" Juliet shouted as she shoved the twins inside the helicopter. "What are you still doing here?" she screeched at the host club. "We can't leave a club member in danger!" Tamaki shouted and received nods from the group.

"You don't know who we're dealing with!" Juliet felt a sting on her back, not a good sign. She looked up and saw a rocket like material hurtling towards them. "RUN NOW!" Juliet shouted as she grabbed the twins and ran away with the host club behind her. The rocket made a contact in the ground and made a huge explosion that caused them to fall down; blue flames emerged from the house.

Once everything became quiet, the host club and Juliet sat up, the twins still struggling under Juliet's grasp. _"Juliet! Juliet are you all okay?" _Artemis asked in a panicky voice. "We're fine Artemis, looks like she settled another bomb." She said while engulfing deep breaths. "But nothing's broken." Haruhi asked. _"Bio bomb, it destroys nothing but everything that is alive." _Artemis briefly explained.

"_Leave now!" _Artemis shouted. "So many mudmen~" a voice said. They all turned to see whose voice was it and saw a small girl with above ordinary beautiful looks. "Ah~ is Artemis on the other line of that phone~?" she enthusiastically shouted. The host club members had their eyes on the fascinatingly beautiful juvenile before them but Haruhi felt something about her.

The young girl skipped towards them then the wind blew her hair, revealing a pair of pointed ears. "Fairy?" Tamaki shouted. "They don't know about me~?" Opal asked then layered Mesmer in her voice. _**"Why don't you bow down before me?" **_And everyone in the host club did kneeled reluctantly. _What's this? _Haruhi asked herself with her body trembling.

Opal smiled evilly then turned towards Juliet and the twins. "Scram blondie, give me those two." She said as she stood in front of Juliet. _"Opal STOP THIS!" _Artemis shouted from the phone. Opal layered her voice with a pinch of Mesmer. _**"Give that phone Blondie."**_ She commanded. Juliet resisted a little but sooner she gave up and handed the phone.

"Artemis, how nice of you to call~" she teasingly said as she played with a few strands of hair. _"Let them go Opal, they have nothing to do with this." _Artemis insisted. Opal glanced at the bowing group then to the trio. "I'll have my fun with them then I'll throw them~" she said. _"You lecherous…"_ "Watch your language Fowl, if it wasn't for you in stealing my lemur THIS WOULDN'T HAVE HAPPENED! NOW GIVE MY LEMUR BACK!" she screeched as her eyes burned with fury.

Opal's angry voice somehow gave Artemis the confidence that he has the upper hand, although it's obviously the other way around. _"You want that Lemur Opal? Just that? I have it with me right now."_ He said with a smirk playing with his lips. "You're bluffing." Opal said with a surprised face. She clenched her fist. "YOU'RE LYING FOWL!" she shouted but she suddenly went quiet when she heard a screech coming from the other line, it sound very much like a lemur. _"Do you believe me now Opal?"_ Artemis teasingly asked.

"GIVE ME MY LEMUR FOWL!" she shouted as she stomped her feet like a little kid, the twins watching everything with Juliet weak from the effects of Mesmer. _"Obviously, I can't. But I might reconsider, if you leave them alone."_ Artemis said which is definitely not going to happen. Opal snorted. "I don't do fair Fowl. If I can't get it to by talking, then I'll force it out of your arms." She said as she grabbed the twins in their wrists with unusual strength.

Juliet grabbed Opal's clothes. "Let go of them you freak." She said with force, Opal the older, upon hearing this accidentally cracked the fragile teacup in her hand, almost comically. _Freak? _Both of them thought although not to vengeful on the older one's side. _**"Let go of me."**_ She forcefully said and Juliet instantly abided.

"Now Fowl, give me that Lemur and maybe I'll spare these… mini Fowls." She said as she gradually got annoyed with the black haired one's struggles. "STOP MOVING!" she shrieked although she is surprised that the blonde one is just staring at her with his blue innocent looking eyes. "Cute!" he shouted as he dug deep into Opal's eyes.

"You're just going to use us to get to Artemis aren't you?" the dark haired one said and Opal looked at him triumphantly. "Of course! You are nothing to me." She said with an evil chuckle. The blonde one giggled, instantly grabbing Opal's attention. "That's cute~!" he shouted. Myles turned towards his twin. "Cute? We're getting abducted Beckett! You simple-toon!" he shouted.

Opal could've giggled at the dark haired one's retort but her attention was all on the blonde one's. "You!" he shouted then pointed at Opal. "You like Artemis don't you~?" he shouted with a giggle. Opal went red, no one knows if it's because of rage or embarrassment. Meanwhile the other Opal was in the midst of drinking tea then when she heard of what the kid said she abruptly stop then emitted multiple of silent coughs, real uncharacteristic of her.

Artemis fought the urge to turn towards Opal but the others didn't. Holly, Ciel, Sebastian and Butler looked at the coughing individual, her face flushed red and no one knows if it's because of too much coughing or embarrassment. "Wha-What's with your foolish theory?" Opal the younger shouted. Beckett giggled again. "It's written all over your pretty face miss!" he shouted.

Opal the younger grabbed her head. "You're manipulating me mudboy! Are you reading my mind?" she shouted the Myles ignored Opal's shouts and scribbled something in a piece of paper. "Yup!" Beckett proudly shouted. **"You don't know who you're dealing with." ** He said as if he's using magic in order to manipulate Opal. Artemis was stunned, he wasn't aware about this side of Beckett…

Opal turned towards Myles and saw him wearing the same expression in his face. She bit her lip and once again layered Mesmer in her voice. _**"LIARS! YOU TWO WILL BE UNDER MY POSSESSION! YOU WILL FOLLOW EVERY SINGLE ORDER I SAY!" **_she shouted then the twins' eyes widened then they both bowed. Opal laughed triumphantly.

"Agonize Artemis! Your brothers will be with me!" she shouted then threw the cell phone down and stepped on it, crunched it under her feet then walked away with the twins behind her. Myles glanced over Juliet then dropped the piece of paper. When the three of them left, Juliet and the other host club members got up.

Juliet dashed towards the letter and read it, a smile formed to her delicate face. _"Trust us in this Juliet." _Is what is all written. It's just a five letter sentence and yet it's enough to boost confidence on Juliet. _They are Fowls… after all._

* * *

_THANKS FOR READING!_

_COMMENTS, FLAMES, CRITICISMS AND SUGGESTIONS ARE WELCOME!_

_sorry about the eye color mix up in the past chapter. I searched and found out that Opal doesn't have purple eyes but instead it was dark or hazel._

_Loving Opal the older!_

_XD_


	21. Chapter 21: Why are you human Opal?

Just being crazy about Opal (older) x Artemis so~~~

ENJOY READING!

BTW thanks a lot for reviewing again _**Video Games and Chocolate**_ ! LOVING EVER WORD~!

DISCLAIMER!

I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE MISCHIEVOUS CHARACTERS!

* * *

Artemis sighed as he placed the phone in his pocket. "We have to help them Artemis!" Holly shouted as she looked over Ciel who is also as determined as she is. "We will, but it's not the time." Artemis said as he strode towards a chair and sunk himself, all relaxed. "Artemis!" Holly shouted. The young Fowl just looked at her, his eyes almost cold.

"There's nothing we can do in the mean time and panicking is something we shouldn't bother to do." He said as he sipped a cup of tea generously poured by Opal. Ciel looked at Artemis, his fist clenched. "How could you leave your brothers like that Fowl?" he shouted as he thought of his parents which can no longer be back.

"They can handle themselves." Artemis simply answered. "Under Opal's Mesmer? They're just kids Artemis!" Holly shrieked, tears forming under her mismatched eyes. Artemis gradually felt annoyed then he shot up and glared dangerously. "I don't want to hear complaints. Do you think you can do something? Do you have a plan both of you?" he shouted that instantly shut them up.

Artemis felt guilt churned his stomach, _they were just concerned… trying to help… and yet…_ _no… I shouldn't feel guilt… there's no time for pity._ The young Fowl sat then turned away. "If you have nothing important to say, leave me." He said then the two reluctantly walked away together with Sebastian. When they were gone, Butler lightly held Artemis' shoulder, a comforting act that he always did.

"Are you okay Artemis…?" he asked. Artemis covered his eyes and leaned on his hand. "Yes… no… I don't know butler… I did something I shouldn't have…" he whispered. Butler knelt in front of Artemis and met up with his charge's mismatched eyes. "Artemis, they will forgive you. I know they know that you are thinking of your brothers too… they understand your feelings." He reassuringly said. Artemis nodded then leaned on the back of the sofa.

"Thank you Butler…" Artemis whispered. Reading the aura, Butler knew that Artemis wanted to be alone, that's why he abided and left him, leaving his charge and Opal in the room. Opal is still luxuriously drinking tea while Artemis is trying to relax, deep breathings and tried to manipulate his disoriented emotions.

"Looks like you've learned what mudmen called 'guilt' huh Fowl?" Opal asked as she poured another tea. "You're now a member of what you used to call 'mudmen' now Opal." Artemis said with a forced chuckle. Opal glanced at the window then gave Artemis a brief look. "I know what you're up to Fowl…" she said then waited Artemis to look at her.

"Inside that black box you told them to look for, there are something in it… something for situations like this, am I right?" she said as she smiled slyly over the equally menacing smile of Artemis. "You, Artemis Fowl, are the last person on earth who should be underestimated. Even I am astounded of your extra ordinary talents. I'm sure you have something planned especially now that my younger self is on the loose." She said then chuckled.

"The same goes with you Opal. You are not someone I should underestimate. You are, in every aspects… correct. I have a plan. I always have a plan." He said as he leaned at the chair, relaxed. "Do you mind… sharing me? Although I won't be surprised if you don't, thinking that I may be my younger self's spy. It's no surprise if ever that is true." She whispered.

Artemis glanced over the blue sky slowly getting dyed with dark clouds. "I wouldn't mind. I might ask for flaws, if ever there is one. I'm certain that you are not a spy Opal. If ever you are…" he stood up and leaned towards Opal with his knee over the table, tipping the small porcelain tea cups, one of them fell down the table and their faces about a centimeter away from each other. "You'll know what I am capable of… now that you are just a mere human." He whispered as Opal's tough yet beautiful features mesmerized him.

He lowered his head then smiled. "Why… did you become human Opal?" he asked as he grabbed her shoulders and pinned her to the back of the chair. Opal remained unwavering under Artemis' grasp and the piercing stare of his mesmerizing cerulean eyes. "I became human to defeat you Fowl. I became as low as you mudmen are just to pull you down." She said with a hint of firmness on her voice.

Artemis slightly shook his head. "That's not the only reason…" he whispered as he once again sat back on his chair and held a teacup in his hand while his free hand filled it in. Butler went inside the lounge. "Something wrong Artemis?" he asked. Artemis just looked at him, looking clueless. "What caused your alarm Butler?" he asked as he took a sip on his tea. Butler looked down and saw the mess made by the fallen teacup.

Artemis followed the manservant's eyes and ended up at the porcelain tea cup. "It's nothing Butler, I just happened to tip it off the table while reaching for the teapot." He reasoned as he finished his tea. Opal leaned towards the teapot and frowned when she felt that it's empty. "You drank it all Fowl." She said with a small almost playful glare over Artemis.

The young Fowl smiled over Opal. "It's not my fault that you're slow in drinking Koboi." He said as he placed the cup down. Butler was oblivious of the reason why these two archenemies are acting like best of friends. "Butler, serve us more tea and deliver some sweets, I believe that Opal never fails to store sweets in her possessions." Artemis said as he glanced over Opal.

Butler nodded then fixed the mess that has been made then headed towards the mini kitchen. Opal's faces shifted from an almost playful look into a dead serious look. "What do you mean by it's not the only reason?" she asked. Artemis' lips curved into a playful smile. "I'm certain that you still remember what Beckett shouted over the phone." He whispered then sent goose bumps running down Opal's spine

"You insolent-!" she shouted as she shot up and was about to slap Artemis but Artemis grabbed her tiny wrist (not relying so much about getting defended by butler since he got punched by Holly multiple of times). Opal's face was red with fury but Artemis' kept his playful look. He stood up and leaned to Opal's ear. "If you have been paying attention to my expression rather than my words, you should've figured out that I was manipulating you Opal." He muttered.

Opal hissed to Artemis then forcefully retrieved her wrist. She took a long deep breath and unconsciously twirled strands of her black hair. "Looks like you can manage your anger now Opal." Artemis said as he sat on his chair. Opal sighed. "It's not like I can do something, I'm a human now Artemis." She answered as she placed her tiny palm under her chin and looked at Artemis as if she's glaring.

Butler came out of the room with a tray of sweets and a teapot in his massive hands. Artemis took a cookie and threw it in his mouth. "This is tasty…" he admired as he chew it slowly. Opal and Butler watched Artemis. _Artemis looks like a kid his age right now…_ Butler thought with amazement. _What's with him…?_ Opal asked herself.

Artemis felt his phone vibrated ever so lightly and it tugged a smile across his pale almost vampire like face, as if a pair of fangs will be bared towards his prey. "They communicated with you didn't they?" Opal said as she poured tea on her cup and drank it slowly. Artemis nodded. "They told me that their okay." Artemis said with a thoughtful smile.

Butler turned to Artemis, surprised. "What trick did you played Artemis?" he said. Artemis never failed to surprise him. "Of course I did something when cases like this occur Butler. Opal is the kind of pixie who will make her prey feel terrible before she kills them shot." He whispered then glanced over Opal who is peacefully drinking.

"No offense Opal." He said then Opal smiled over him, her 'I-want-to-kill-you-right-now' look piercing over Artemis. "None taken." She lied. Artemis smirked over Opal, knowing that she was being sarcastic. "Inside that box contains a lot of things used to defend themselves from Fairy magic. That's why…" Artemis smiled as he tapped his cell phone. "I believe in them… they are Fowls after all." He said with a smirk.

* * *

Meanwhile in Opal the younger's jet…

Opal was tapping her leather chair's hand rest. Pondering on the next action she will do next. She glanced over the twins and saw them talking as if they're fighting over something. _Just like Tweedledee and Tweedledum_ she amusingly thought as she watched the twins fight. The black haired one seemed to have hit the blonde one's forehead hard, causing the younger looking one to tear up. The raven haired one soothed his brother's forehead and whispered a couple of words.

"I wanna talk to Artemis too!" Beckett complained while soothing his forehead. Myles this time hissed. "We don't want to have our only connection to Artemis snatched do we?" He snapped back. Beckett groaned the looked gloomily at his twin. "I want to go back…" this time he wasn't tearing because his forehead hurts but because he really wants to cry. "We'll be okay… Artemis will save us… until he comes, let's look out for each other okay?" Myles whispered with a small yet genuine smile.

"Tweedledee and tweedledum!" Opal called with a silent giggle. The twins looked at her, the blonde one still tearing up. "I think she's calling for us." Myles whispered to Beckett. "Yes Miss Koboi?" Becket shouted as he skipped towards Opal, Myles walking behind him. Opal looked at the blonde one and smiled at him. She always found little kids cute but these two are exceptionally cute, almost like miniature Artemis fowl… well, the raven aired one is. _Wait… WHY AM I THINKING OF HIM? THESE ARE MY CAPTIVES FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!_ She thought.

"_**You two! Get inside that room and tie yourselves in a chair! I will check on you two later!" **_she screeched with Mesmer layered on her voice. The two nodded quickly then dashed towards the room. Beckett closed the door and watched Myles looked for ropes in the drawers. "Ah, here." he said as he pulled it out of the closet.

Myles looked at Beckett and saw him scratching his eyes. "Beckett don't!" Myles said as he grabbed Beckett's hand. "But it's itchy Myles." Beckett complained. Myles noticed something glinted at Beckett's shirt. "See? Your contact lens fell off." Myles said as he plucked the mirrored contact lens off Beckett's collar.

"It's itchy…" he groaned as his big blue eyes tear up fro too much scratching. Myles sighed and blinked a few times when he felt his eyes itched from the contact lenses. "Just bear with it a little until Artemis saves us." He comforted as he pulled Beckett's wrist down and wiped his teary eyes. "You don't want that witch to control you right?" he said as he touched Beckett's lower eyelid.

"Now… Open wide." Myles said as he slowly placed the eye lens over Beckett's eye. About a millimeter away from Beckett's iris, the blonde one winced. "Beckett…" Myles groaned as he pulled Beckett's eyelid down again. Tears streamed down Beckett's cheek. "Just a bit more…" Myles whispered as he once again attempted to put the contact lens on.

Myles felt a shiver down his spine, which is not a good sign. "She's coming…!" Beckett whispered in a jumpy voice. The twins looked at each other then quickly dashed towards chair. Myles sat while Beckett tied his tiny wrists. The door slammed open, revealing Opal's annoyed face. "You're still not done?" she shrieked while looking at the two.

Beckett stood up straight then bowed down to Opal. "We're terribly sorry Miss Koboi, he had a little difficulty in looking for the ropes." Myles said as Beckett continued tying. Opal frowned. "Blonde!" she called then Beckett looked straight into his eyes. _**"Make sure you tied that really tight."**_ She said with added Mesmer. Beckett went almost dreamy but his head was fighting it.

"Yes, Miss Koboi." He answered as he tied Myles' wrist tightly, drawing pain to his twin. "Ouch!" Myles cried. Opal smiled at the shrieked she heard. _**"Oh and Blondie,"**_ Opal called then Beckett instantly turned towards her._** "Follow me after you tied him up." **_ She commanded as she left the room, silently complaining that the Brill brothers is gone missing. "Beckett!" hissed Myles. Beckett just continued to tie Myles, too tightly.

"Beckett, listen to me!" Myles shrieked then felt something in his finger; it was Beckett's right contact lens. "Drat!" Myles cursed as he looked at Beckett. "Beckett, listen to me!" Myles called as he struggled through Beckett's knot. Beckett has always been the strong one and Myles is the smart one. Beckett pulled the two ends then smiled emptily at his work.

Myles' eyes are starting to tear up. "Beckett, listen to me!" he shouted with his voice shaky. Beckett just turned his back at Myles and walked away, leaving Myles alone at the room. The raven haired bit his lip, tears tending to spill down his eyes. _No…_ he thought as he blinked back his tears. _I'm a Fowl, there is always something… there is always something…_ he thought then felt something poking his waist.

He turned beside him and saw the slightest hint of the black box he and his twin found in Artemis' room. He tried to shake it off and fortunately, it fell. "Yes!" Myles cried then tried to reach the box with his foot. Myles pushed the box in front of him and pushed the lid off of it. Inside there is a small bag, another small box, a letter and the cell phone. He pressed the speed dial with his toe.

Artemis' cell phone vibrated against his pocket. He pulled it off and saw that his brothers are calling. _I've specifically told them not to call unless it's emergencies in the letter…_ he thought then snapped the cell phone open. "Beckett? Myles?" he spoke silently. _"Artemis…" _came out Myles' quivering voice from the speaker.

"Myles? Where's Beckett?" he asked. _"Beckett is hypnotized by the pixie." _He answered. Butler's and Opal's direction diverted at the cell phone Artemis is holding. "The lens was removed…" he whispered. _"Artemis." _The young boy said with a dedicated voice. _"I'm going against her."_ He straightforwardly said.

Artemis' lips curved into a frown. "Myles, this is serious. I just want you to act like you're under her spell." He said with an almost worried voice. _"Artemis… Big brother… I have no choice. Beckett's under her. I can't be on the safe side anymore. I'll take the risk of going to the dangerous side. I want to save Beckett." _ Myles insisted. The young heir turned towards Butler and Opal. "Call Holly, now." He commanded then Butler dashed towards the pilot's lounge. Artemis started to talk to Myles silently.

"Artemis." Holly said, behind her is where Sebastian and Ciel is. "Ask Foaly to trace this call." He said and Holly nodded a millisecond later. Holly pushed a button in her advanced Section 8 helmet. "Foaly, this is Holly. I want you to trace the phone call from Artemis' cell phone." Holly said.

On the other line, Foaly is allowing his fingers to dance at the keyboard. "Got it." He said."It's on Fowl Manor." He answered with a quizzical look in his face. Before Artemis could even state a command to Holly, she already dashed off towards Trouble. Trouble noticed Holly's urgent expression then he left the pilot's seat and strapped himself to the co pilot's chair. "Commander Kelp." She called as she strapped herself on the pilots chair and held the wheel in her small hand.

"We're going to be faster than lightning towards Ireland." She said with her face full of determination.

* * *

THANKS FOR READING~!

COMMENTS, FLAMES, SUGGESTIONS AND CRITICISMS ARE WELCOME! (as always)


	22. Chapter 22: I'm still a Fowl

THANKS FOR REVIEWING!

I love Opal (human) and Angeline XD

warning: Angeline may be a little but out of character so if you have complaints, the comment board is open for it!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE INTELLIGENT CHARACTERS!

ENJOY READING~

* * *

"Artemis," called Ciel. The young Fowl turned towards the Earl. "I'm going to help with something." He said then looked at Sebastian. Artemis nodded. "I can accept everything you can lend now Ciel." He said then turned towards the phone. Ciel looked at Sebastian. "I want you to go to Dublin and secure these children. That's an order." He said then pulled his eye patch, revealing his contract to Sebastian.

"Yes, my lord." The demon butler said. Ciel glanced towards the emergency exit. He quickly held on to something. "Brace yourselves gentlemen." Sebastian said as he stood by the door. Artemis, Butler and Opal were wearing quizzical expressions but when Sebastian held the knob, they all snapped alert and grabbed something. The demon butler snapped it open and closed it as fast.

Artemis glanced towards Ciel and allowed a grateful smile brush to his lips then it vanished, turning serious. "Do you understand Myles?" he asked on the phone. _"Understand what Fowl?" _the voice on the other line asked. "Opal!"Artemis shouted. A mischievous chuckle crackled on the phone.

"_Your lying little brother is a spy now isn't he? The other one too. Only this time, he was unprotected and he's under my spell." _She said as she turned towards Beckett right beside Opal. "Where's Myles?" he shouted then another chuckle came from the speaker. _"Worry not; he's sleeping peacefully in the chair. How I'd love to see your brothers kill each other while I abduct your loving parents." _She said with a cruel chuckle. _"Blondie, watch him while I'm gone okay? And when he wakes up, give him a good beating." _Opal said with Mesmer layered in her voice.

"_Yes Miss Koboi." _Beckett said and Artemis can hear that Opal was walking away from his brothers. _"Now, Artemis. After I killed everyone, I'll kill you and your fa_iry _friends, steal the lemur and go back in time! I WILL KILL YOU OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN!"_ she shouted with a demonic laugh then she threw the cell phone on the ground and smashed it with her tiny foot.

* * *

Myles' eyes started to flutter awake and he saw Beckett looking at him, his eyes almost near unstable. "Beckett…" he called. Beckett punched Myles hard, causing his twin to topple down together with the chair. The smarter twin spat blood. _Beckett sure as a lot of strength… and guts to hurt me._ He said as he glared at his twin. _No, Opal is at fault._ Myles gritted his teeth and glared at the hypnotized Fowl.

"Beckett wake up and I'll give you enormous amount of espresso." Myles said and smiled when Beckett's eyes blinked in confusion and anticipation. The blonde Fowl had an inner battle with himself, espresso or orders? He asked himself. "ESPRESSO WINS!" he shouted unconsciously. The young Fowl felt his head throbbed, the Mesmer leaving an effect in his brain. "Beckett?" Myles asked in worry, he was starting to feel dizzy in his position.

Beckett tilted his head. "Myles?" he asked and Myles could see his twin's cleared blue eyes. "What are you doing all tied up?" he asked. Myles sighed. "Just get me out of this you simple-toon." He said as he struggled through the ropes. Beckett helped him and pulled him up. "What happened to your cheek Myles?" the blonde asked. Myles actually snorted. "Beats me." He whispered then glanced at his innocent looking twin.

A thought played with his mind. "LOOK BECKETT, ESPRESSO!" he shouted as he shot his finger beside him. "WHERE?" Beckett shouted then Myles swung a strong punch over Beckett' cheek, causing the blonde twin to topple down. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT MYLES?" he groaned then gasped when he tasted blood in his mouth. Myles shrugged. "You have a mosquito on your cheek." He simply answered.

"Oh…" Beckett simply said as he helped himself up. "Thanks." He said then smiled at the smirking Myles, oblivious of his twin's petty revenge on punching him. "Let's go down, we're in Ireland. The pixie's probably aiming for mom and dad." Myles theorized. Beckett frowned. "We need weapons like Butler you know! We just can't barge in and shout." He simply said.

Myles was actually surprised about what his twin said about using weapons against somebody, but this 'somebody' isn't just 'somebody' so he considered it. "SEARCH THE JET!" Beckett shouted enthusiastically. "Good boys don't play with weapons." A voice said. The two turned towards the voice and saw a mysterious man all wearing black. Before Myles could speak the man silenced him with his finger on top of the juvenile's small, pink lips. "I'm a friend." He said then the twins nodded, both trusting the man instantly, probably because of the aura he possesses.

* * *

Opal went inside the Fowl manor, not bothering to shield. By passing every single alarm before it rings. Inside she saw Angeline Fowl peacefully brewing tea. Her eyes glanced at Opal and smiled sweetly at her. "Good afternoon," she greeted as she poured the tea. Opal tilted her head, confused. "That was rude of me…" Angeline said then wore a weak smile this time.

"I haven't introduced myself from you. My name is Angeline Fowl, Artemis' mother." She said with another sweet smile. Opal smirked. "Angeline Fowl, I'm-" Angeline shook a finger then placed two cups on a tray and a teapot with it. "Hush…" she whispered then strode towards Opal, still wearing the smile. "I know you very well." She said, this time her voice was hard. Opal's eyes widened. "Opal Koboi." She snapped with a dark smirk and glare.

(Angeline may be OOC here but she just gave me the impression where Artemis got his deadly glares and vampire smirks. XD)

She threw the contents of the tray towards Opal, causing the fairy to shriek at the hot tea streaming down her body. Angeline lifted the tray then slammed it against Opal's head, causing the fairy to fall down. "I may be a lady…" Angeline smirked at Opal. "But I'm still a Fowl." She said then walked away from the fairy.

* * *

**_ATTENTION!_**

In this part Angeline may be aggressive but she was thinking about the time when she got possessed by Opal, almost killing her and she knows about fairies because she remembered Artemis' absence for the past 3 years so obviously Angeline bears somehow.. hatred against the pixie who attempted to kill her... right?

THANKS FOR READING!

As much as I hate to say this, this is probably the second to the last chapter. T.T

THANK YOU FOR LASTING THIS LONG! I'M SOOOO HAPPY!

*bows*

Please look forward to the ending~


	23. Chapter 23: I'll see you again soon

FINAL CHAPTER OF "THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE, ISN'T IT?

THANK YOU FOR READING UP UNTIL NOW

THIS WILL BE THE LAST PART OF THIS STORY AND THANK YOU VERY MUCH READERS~

PLEASE ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THESE SWEET CHARACTERS...

* * *

The door slammed open, revealing a man in a tail coat and behind him are the twins, their cheek swollen. "MOM!" the two shouted then dashed towards Angeline. Mrs. Fowl knelt then embraced her sons. "Oh kids are you okay?" she aside as she caressed their swelling cheeks. "We'll be fine mom~!" Myles said cheerily.

"Where's dad?" Myles asked then Angeline once again patted Myles' raven haoir. "He left earlier this morning. He's safe Myles, I guarantee it." She answered. Beckett glanced towards Opal. "What happened to her?" Myles asked when he noticed where Beckett was looking at.

Angeline chuckled. "I'm not sure myself." She lied then ruffled the two's hair. "I'm glad that your fine." She said then noticed something. "Artemis, where's Artemis?" she asked then noticed the tall figure beside the two.

"He's fine Mrs. Fowl." He said with a smile. "Please, just call me Angeline." She smiled at the new comer, he might have some ominous aura around him but it's not directed at them. The four of them noticed something sparkling towards Opal, it was magic healing her.

Mrs. Fowl stood up then pushed the twins behind her. "There's no need to worry Mrs. Fowl," Sebastian said, disregarding Angeline's offer to call her by her first name. "I believe I can manage. If you don't mind, can you go out for a second?" He asked then Angeline abided. The trio left leaving unconscious Opal and Sebastian inside.

The sparks died then Opal's eyes fluttered open. Her eyes locked with red, terrifying eyes. Sebastian smiled devilishly at Opal then knelt in front of her. **"You had your fun…" **his eyes flashed red then his pupils went slit. **"It's our turn." **

The group arrived at the Fowl manor. Artemis dashed towards his family. "Mother, Beckett, Myles are you all okay?" he asked then the three nodded. Angeline hugged Artemis tightly. "I was so worried Arty!" she said then pecked at Artemis' forehead.

"I'm sorry mother, I haven't taken care of them better…" he said then turned towards the twins who are grinning at him. "It's okay Artemis, they're alive and that's great. You've been a great brother." She said then smiled sweetly at Artemis.

Back at the group Ciel watched the scene, it was painful but he held back and smiled. He was happy for Artemis and that's all there is to it. The door opened revealing Sebastian with Opal slung in his shoulder like a mannequin. Sebastian glanced at the reunion then at Ciel, he obviously noticed Ciel's expression.

The young Phantomhive and the two fairies approached Sebastian. "I believe she won't be doing any of her crazy antics for a long time." Sebastian said as he gave Opal to the two. Holly frowned.

"I'm afraid that she will since we have to mind wipe her." She said then looked at the two. "You two too." She said. Sebastian glanced at Ciel and noticed that he was still looking at the family quad.

He patted Ciel's head, catching the young master's attention. Sebastian smiled sadly at him. Ciel snorted. "Once lost will never be returned Sebastian…" he whispered then staggered. Sebastian instantly caught his master's frail frame and carried him like a kid, Ciel sitting wrist and his body leaning on Sebastian's arm.

"Over exertion… never been stressed for the longest time." Ciel whispered then his face went grim. "Soma's going to kill me for this…" he whispered then smiled thoughtfully. "Lady Elizabeth too, together with the idiot trio." Sebastian added.

Ciel nodded then smiled sweetly at the family. "Your family is waiting young master…" Sebastian said. "Yes…" Ciel answered. "I want sweets, rather… truffles when we get back." he laughed silently. Sebastian placed Ciel down then knelt in front of him. "Yes, my lord."

Artemis glanced over Ciel. "Ciel, I want to talk to you for a second. Alone." He said then Ciel followed him inside the manor. "What is it Artemis?" Ciel asked then the Fowl gave Ciel a manly hug, discreetly slipping a letter in the Earl's pocket. "It's been nice, having you around." He said then brushed Ciel's hair. "We probably won't see each other again huh Fowl?" he asked.

The young Fowl smirked. "Who knows." He said then tapped Ciel's shoulder fondly. "I won't say goodbye Ciel but…" he smiled at Ciel. "I'll see you again soon, Phantomhive." Ciel nodded. "See you soon Fowl." Artemis placed a small kiss on the Phantomhive's lips then smiled at him.

The two left the room revealing Holly and trouble looking at them. "Thanks for your hard work Phantomhive, but the Section 8 has to mind wipe you two…" she said sadly. Ciel nodded. "Very well…" he whispered then turned towards Sebastian.

* * *

The next day…

Ciel woke up with a weird dream and throbbing painful headache. Sebastian pulled the curtains, revealing the morning light, allowing it to flood in the room. "Good morning young master." he said then gave Ciel a cup of tea. "I had a weird dream Sebastian…" he whispered as he sipped the ear grey tea. "A dream?" Sebastian asked.

The young Phantomhive nodded. "But I can't seem to remember it…" he whispered as he rubbed his temples. Ciel glanced at the tray and saw a plate filled with truffles. "Truffles?" he asked then threw one in his mouth. "I just had a thought that you may want some." Sebastian said with a smile. Ciel nodded. "I had the same thought too…" he whispered then he started to feel weird.

"I have found a letter in your pocket." Sebastian said as he lent the letter to Ciel. The young Phantomhive took it then waved Sebastian away. The demon butler bowed then left Ciel's room. He opened the letter and read it.

_ Greetings,_

_ I assume that you had a weird dream which you can no longer decipher did you not? That dream was reality Earl Phantomhive. I cannot tell you about it in this letter but I'll do it when the time is right. I had a magnificent time with you and your butler, Sebastian. I owe you a lot and I will repay it, that I promise._

_ Until then, I will meet you again Phantomhive._

_ Artemis Fowl II_

Ciel smiled. _Artemis Fowl…_

And another adventure begins…

* * *

Thank you for reading up until this time!

I'm truly grateful!

and that's all~

Hope you liked it!

**_NOTES:_**

About the lemur's sound that Opal heard in the phone in case you're wondering, it was Holly using her gift of tongues, sorry I forgot to mention earlier.

THANK YOU VERY MUCH!

For the final chapter... all I can say is...

COMMENTS, FLAMES, SUGGESTIONS, AND CRITICISMS ARE WELCOME~

See you soon~


	24. END: The Ice prince of St Bartelby's

THANK YOU FOR READING!

About the Sequel, I'll just think of a better plot~

I was planning in writing a story about when Butler died (sorry about butler lovers) and Artemis is in the middle of a terrible situation.

Calling out someone who can help him, comes out the demon Ciel.

Not really sure if I should continue this sooo... Please tell if i will do this story!

**A little report!**

I'm writing another story and… yes its shounen ai. It's entitled **"The Ice Prince of St. Bartelby's"** if you have time, check it out!

ARTYXCIEL IS OUT! PEACE! \/


End file.
